Heart-wrenching betrayal
by NittleGrasper12
Summary: Allen has been on the run from the police with the gang of Noah. But when Allen can't take it anymore he turns himself into the red head police Lavi. The Noah will stop at nothing to get Allen Walker back. Rated M for language and character death
1. Chapter 1

So I lied omg Was meant to post this chapter this morning but I couldnt went shopping at 8 DX and fanfic was being a bitch and I couldnt updater =.= Anyways, introducing my SECOND FANFICTION! Heart-wrenching betrayal! Honestly I had help coming up with that title^^; My mum actually picked it out for me so haha^^; But enjoy! Reviews much loved^.^ Criticism is allowed if its creative :P

* * *

Allen Walker is a small boy of the age 16. He had a troubled past that he refused to tell anyone but if he was to be seen anyone would know that he was second in command of the very powerful and dangerous gang known as the Noah. His snow white hair, blood red coloured scar and his deformed arm, are the parts of his body that stick out the most. His scar starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. The main two people of the Noah gang that Allen got along with is, Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk.  
Road is typically seen wearing dressed in a punk-gothic Lolita style, white purple-blue hair spiked into a punk style and dark eyes. Tyki is usually dressed formally in a dark tux and short unruly dark hair that is slicked back with a top hat on top of his head.

* * *

Lavi Bookman is one of the police men that work for the BOP. He has longish, bright red hair that he tends to wear up in a bandana and green eyes; he is constantly seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He stood in his uniform, long jacket and tight pants that he tucks into his pants, his police badge on the right side of his jacket. He wears an orange scarf that was a requested part of his uniform.  
The red head police man stared at the small boy in front of him with wide eyes.  
"You're turning yourself in?!" Lavi asked in complete shock.  
The small boy nodded his head. "Yes." His innocent voice going well with his serious face.  
"Allen Walker, the leader of the Noah gang, is actually turning himself in!"  
"Actually, second in command." Allen pointed out as he held both his arms out.  
"Second?"  
Allen nodded. "Do I have to do this myself?" He reached for the handcuffs on Lavi's belt and put them on himself.  
A crowd had formed around the two the minute Allen said to Lavi, "I'm here to be arrested." While Lavi sat outside a small coffee shop having a coffee.  
Lavi didn't have time to recover from his shock as Allen dropped himself into the backseat of the police vehicle that Lavi happened to drive. Lavi got into the front seat and started up the car and looked at Allen who laid down peacefully and closed his eyes.  
Allen was awoken when the car stopped at a tall dark building, he sat up and rubbed his eyes while Lavi got out of the car and opened the door for the small white haired boy.  
"Can I ask why you're doing this?"  
Allen looked at Lavi for a second then looked away.  
Lavi took this as an 'I don't want to talk about it'. "A-ah its fine if y-"  
"I didn't want to be a part of them anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"You're so persistent."  
"Tell me." Lavi demanded in a stern voice.  
"Even though I am who I am, I can't, I won't kill a person."  
"Then why did you join?"  
This time Allen didn't want to talk about it and instead started walking to the massive gate that protected the Black Order Police Station.  
Sighing Lavi followed.  
"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"You know, for a criminal your acting very polite to me."  
Allen huffed angrily. "Are you going to answer?" Allen demanded more then asked.  
"Oh right! Um… Well you looked so tried I let you sleep!" Lavi grinned at the smaller boy.  
It was true though, Allen was very tired and the black circles under his eyes proved it.  
"I haven't been sleeping well…"  
"In your cell you can catch up on sleep!"  
Allen sighed and looked at the tall building.  
Lavi and Allen walked into the station and Allen seemed to stick near Lavi. The red haired teen noticed it but didn't say anything about it.  
"AHEM!" Lavi yelled once in the building past the gate.  
No one spared even a little glance at the two, this cause Lavi to pout and get upset. Allen looked at Lavi then took a deep breath and just as he was about to say something a small Chinese woman, with teal pig tails that went down to her hips, appeared in front of Lavi with a cup of coffee.  
"Nah, Lena-lady I already had a coffee. BUT YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT IM ABOUT TO TELL YOU!" Lavi said as if he the biggest gossip ever about hot guys.  
"What are you a girl gossiping about a hot boy?" Lenalee giggled.  
"No I'm a police man gossiping about Allen."  
"When aren't you?" She rolled her eyes smiling.  
Allen found himself hiding behind Lavi out of discomfort.  
"'AW LENA-LADY THIS IS DIFFERENT LOOK!" Lavi pulled Allen from behind himself and pushed him closer to Lenalee.  
Allen smacked Lavi's hand away and moved back closer to him, he had a few run ins with Lenalee and really didn't want to be close to her.  
"WOAH YOU CAUGHT HIM?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO IT!?"  
Now everyone's eyes were on Allen who felt even more uncomfortable and moved a bit closer to Lavi.  
"I didn't. He came to me completely unarmed and wanted me to arrest him."  
"Why?" Lenalee asked.  
Lenalee looked at Allen and sighed.  
Lavi told Lenalee what Allen had told him in the car seeing how Allen wouldn't talk.  
"Why you turn yourself in?"  
Allen ignored the question and looked at Lavi giving him a look saying that he wanted to go.  
Lavi nodded at Allen and looked at Lenalee. "I'm going to take Allen to his cell then go inform Komui."  
"My question needs an answer!"  
"He won't talk about it give it up." Lavi said while gently pushing Allen off.  
"For leader of a gang you'd think had be completely… Not like that." Lenalee mumbled watching the two before getting back to work.

* * *

Allen and Lavi arrived at the empty cell that Allen will be occupying for a while.  
"So this is your cell…"  
Allen nodded. "Mhm…" He walked into it and placed himself on the bed.  
Lavi walked in and unlocked the cuffs still on Allen's wrists and walked out locking the cell door behind him.  
"Um wait officer!"  
"Just call me Lavi." The redhead turned around.  
Allen shook his head. "I like officer it suits you. But um… Can you not go around saying that I turned myself in or that I was weak and you beat me in a fight…?"  
"Why?"  
"Just say you caught me off guard, unarmed and without Tyki and Road."  
"Again, why?"  
"If it gets back to them… Your life, everyone's life and even my life will be endangered. The Noah gang have a group of followers that follow the demands of the Noah and Earl, they're called the Akuma. So say you caught me off guard."  
Lavi processed everything. "Who's the Earl?"  
"The Earl of Millennium. I can't tell you anything about him. But he's the father of the other Noah." Allen laid down and faced the wall. "Night Officer."  
"Dinner will be around 5 so…" Lavi looked at his watch. "In 3 hours."  
Allen nodded. "Thank you."  
Lavi blinked then smiled and walked off.

* * *

Allen was woken up two hours later, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. He felt a hand on his shoulder, thinking it was Tyki he threw himself into them and held on for dear life.  
The man that Allen was clinging onto, cleared his throat and pushed Allen back. The smaller boy looked up at the taller male that looked similar to Lenalee save the shoulder length hair that curls at the end, glasses and a white beret.  
Lavi was behind the man, sat on the bed rubbing circles on Allen's back. "This is Komui, Allen."  
"You were caught off guard? Amazing."  
Allen looked at Lavi then back at Komui.  
"I caught him having coffee where I was so I snuck up behind him and caught him. I was really lucky he just happened to be unarmed." Lavi grinned.  
"Why where you unarmed though?"  
"It was early…"  
"It was lunch time." Lavi said dramatically serious and Allen couldn't help but laugh.  
Allen stopped laughing just as quickly as he started and looked down. "For me it was…"  
Lavi had fallen for Allen's laugh, he absolutely loved it. His laugh sounded so innocent and it matched his innocent features. It made Lavi wonder why such an innocent boy has been in a dangerous gang for most of his life.  
"You don't seem like the leader type."  
"I'm not the leader! Ugh…"  
"Don't get angry moyashi!" Lavi patted Allen's back grinning.  
"It's Allen you rabbit!" Allen said pushing Lavi off the bed.  
Lavi laughed and stood while Komui watched dumbfounded.  
"Lavi can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Uh sure…" Lavi followed Koumi out of the cell and down the corridor before he spoke up. "So chief, what's up?" Lavi asked happily.  
"You're acting like friends. You and Walker that is."  
Lavi sweat dropped. He promised he wouldn't tell about Allen turning himself in and thus making Lavi think of Allen differently.  
"Um… I just thought that… I'd keep the kid happy during his stay here! Most prisoners committed suicide from loneliness right? We can't have information doing that!"  
Koumi sighed. "Fine. I'm assigning you to find out all about that gang from Mr Walker. So, DO YOUR BEST!" Koumi said giving Lavi a slap on the back before skipping off.  
Lavi saluted Koumi before smiling and running off to find Lenalee.  
"LENALEEEE!" Lavi yelled running at her and dragging her off.  
"L-LAVI?!"  
"Lenalee you can't CANT tell anyone that Allen turned himself in! Don't do it!"  
"Who turned himself in?"  
Lavi froze with a weird sound.  
Lenalee turned looked to the sound of the voice, Japanese man with long dark blue hair tied back with a sour face. "Allen Walker! The leader of the Noah!"  
"Second in command actually." Lavi corrected.  
"Really?" Not that Kanda cared he still asked.  
"Yeah. My bet is that the Earl of the Millennium is the leader!" Lavi said proudly.  
The trio best friends knew lots about everything - Lavi records history with his grandpa - thus they knew who the Earl is even though they don't know what he does, just that he exists.  
"The Earl?"  
"Allen mentioned that the Earl has followers called Akuma and they listen to the whims of him and that he is the father to the other Noah!" Lavi's proud smile never leaving his face.  
"Wow!"  
"Che. Suppose you're telling the truth, we can't find him."  
"No. We can't." Lavi now grinned. "But Allen can."

* * *

Short first chapter^^; Im going to try having these chapters longer but I just wanted to end it like that so yeah... Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I seriously suck at making long chapters But sorry for long wait for update I actually got into knitting and I'm currently knitting myself a scarf for when I go see snow for first time X3 Anyways reviews would be nice^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

"Allen wont agree to that."  
"I have been assigned to Allen! I have to find out everything about the Noah gang so I have to spend lots of time with him!" Lavi smiled. "If I can get him to trust me I can get him to tell everything!"  
"OHH!" Lenalee said giggling. "Don't fall in love with the man!"  
Lavis mouth dropped. "Whaa?!"  
"Well you don't have much luck with ladies so maybe your gay!"  
Kanda smirked a bit.  
"Lena-lady!" Lavi whined pouting. "I have to go."  
The pouting red head walked off to the cafeteria and picked up a tray of food and smiled at the chef, a tanned man with long pink hair tied into two braids and he is always seen wearing glasses.  
"Thanks Jerry!" Lavi walked off with the food and went to Allens cell. "Allen~"  
Allen looked up instantly when his cell door was unlocked then smelled food. "Whats the smell?"  
"Ah… Dinner!" Lavi held out the tray of food.  
Allen took it and looked at Lavi then started inhaling his food then held his empty tray out.  
"More?" Lavi asked his visible right eye wide.  
"Yes… Please…" Allen answered shyly.  
"Um… How much more?"  
Lavi sweat dropped when Allen told him and went back to the BOP cook.  
"Hey Jerry! I have a HUGE order for you!" Lavi grinned and told Jerry what Allen wanted.  
"You sure you can eat all that?!" He asked Lavi shocked.  
"Its not for me but Allen and I don't know…" Lavi said with a nervous smile.  
Jerry nodded and started cooking.  
He came back five minutes later and handed the trays of food to Lavi.  
Lavi thanked the man and started heading off yelling excuse me to anyone that went in front of him. Half way back he was spotted by Koumi who ran over.  
"LAVI SO MUCH FOOD! WHY?!"  
"Um…" Lavi sweat dropped. "Its for Allen…"  
"WHAT?!" Komui was literally steaming from his ears.  
"CALM DOWN PLEASE!" Lavi hid behind the food. "If Allen and I become friends then theres more of a chance of him telling me everything about the Noah right!? And the kid wanted more and told me this is what he wanted!"  
"Oh." The chief instantly calmed down and smiled. "Good job!"  
Lavi gave a nervous smile before running off without spilling the food.  
Once Allen got his food he impatiently inhaled the food as if he hadn't eating in years!  
"When was the last time you ate?!"  
"Yesterday…" Allen mumbled playing with his thumbs.  
Lavi laughed. "Moyashi has a bottomless pit!"  
"Its Allen Baka Rabbit!"  
"Calm down!" Lavi grinned. "Ah! We are going to spend lots of time together! I don't want you to feel lonely and commit suicide like all the others have…"  
Allen blinked wiping a bit of food off his cheek. "You don't want me to feel lonely?"  
"Yup!" Lavis grin returned.  
"Why?"  
"Cause Moyashi is my favourite prisoner!"  
Allen was about to correct Lavi but gave up sighing. "Why is that?"  
"You look to innocent to be deadly and you said yourself that you wouldn't and couldn't or wont and cant kill a person."  
Allen gave up again. "Either way theres nothing to do in here. Its borning."  
"I can bring board games up or cards and if Koumi is in a good mood I'll ask if we can go for a walk but I'll have to keep you cuffed to me…" Lavi started proudly but finished with a sweat drop.  
"Cards as in poker cards?!"  
"Yeah…"  
Allen smiled. "Yay!"  
"Do you do anything interesting?"  
"I um… Play piano and sing a bit…"  
"Oh? Why?" Lavi smiled interested sitting beside Allen.  
"Well Mana got me into piano and Tyki and Road discovered my singing voice and got me into singing."  
"Mana?"  
Allen fell silent and faced away from Lavi.  
"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." Lavi smiled putting his hands up. "But hey its late you should rest up! I'll bring by breakfast tomorrow so see ya then!" Lavi stood and walked out the cell locking it behind him and waved before he jogged off.  
Allen smiled watching Lavi then laid down facing the wall. "I wonder if I can trust him… Mana what do you think…?" Allen sighed and as he expected he got a sign from Mana. Allen smiled almost crying. "Ok…"

* * *

The next day when Allen woke up, Lavi was by his bed with several trays full of food.  
"Morning!"  
Allen groaned and sat up facing the eccentric red head. "Lavi…"  
"Sup!" Lavi grinned to the smaller male.  
Allen took the food and started eating.  
Lavi watched a bit amused, today Allen was eating normally not inhaling, must be a morning thing. "So! I was thinking of going for a walk around then have some lunch at lunch time then go see a movie then get some dinner and come back! I got the 'ok!' from Komui!" Lavi grinned picking up the empty trays.  
"Like a date?" Allen raised an eyebrow at the male in front of him.  
"Ah what? Does that mean Allens gay if he's referring to a day out as a date?" Lavi grinned and Allen blushed throwing whatever he could at Lavi.  
Allen calmed down and poked his tongue. "Is it a crime to be gay?"  
"Nup!" Lavi grinned messing Allens hair. "But what do you say about it?"  
Allen thought for a minute. "Well if I could have my wallet back so I can get some clothes then I'd agree."  
"Ok!" Lavi pulled Allen up.  
The Black Order Police Station let their prisoners bring in their own clothes. It wasn't a crime that theyd do something like this. They just didn't like the fact of having each of their prisoners wearing the same ugly clothing every day.  
As Lavi put the hand cuffs on one of Allens wrist, Allen watched as he did the same to his wrist.  
"I also got your wallet." Lavi held out a red and white wallet. "Its red and white. Your hair and my hair omg!" Lavi dropped his mouth open in realization.  
Allen pulled on his cuffed hand and managed to make Lavi hit himself. "Its just a wallet I like."  
Lavi laughed in pain and pulled Allen off. "Sure sure!"  
Allen pulled on the cuffs making Lavi fall over then kept walking dragging him with.  
"Ow ow ow ow! Moyashi!" Lavi whined trying to stand but failing miserably and fell pulling Allen with.  
Allen had landed first, leaning on his right arm holding his left hand to his head and he had his left leg bent upwards, Lavi was on his hands and knees somehow in between Allens chest and his bent up leg. Allen opened his eyes confused to the warm breath on his face. He looked directly into Lavis emerald green eye and went bright red. Lavi stared into Allens silver eyes admiring them then just suddenly stood.  
Allen blinked when he was pulled up too. "L-Lavi…?"  
"Sorry. We are going now."  
Allen nodded and walked with Lavi staring at him. When the pair got to the car they had a bit of trouble finding a way to get in. Lavi sweat dropped trying to think of something that could work but couldn't think and looked at Allen helplessly. Allen blinked and looked at Lavi then sighed.  
"Fine. I'll climb in the driver's side so you can easily get in."  
"…I never thought of that… But if it works who am I to say no!" Lavi grinned and opened the driver's door.  
Allen mumbled something as he climbed into the seat and started climbing over to the passenger's side as Lavi sat in the car. It worked out perfectly and now the two sat in their seats with their belts on.  
"It work!" Lavi shut his door and looked at Allen who huffed and looked away.  
Lavi smiled and drove off. They pulled up at the mall around two hours away from the police station.  
"We can go for a walk down to the nice little restaurant down the road after for some lunch then we can come back for the movies?"  
Allen nodded and moved to the middle of the car as Lavi started getting out of the car. Once Allen was out he could already feel the stares on him. He really wished he was in the car right now or back in his cell, he didn't have enough time to do anything because Lavi had started dragging him off happily as if the stares didn't bother him because they didn't. Lavi stepped through the doors of the mall and pulled Allen in. Allen fell over landing on his face with his right hand up because it was cuffed to Lavis. Allen stood and rubbed his nose then looked at Lavi.  
"Heh, sorry!" Lavi said hiding behind a sly grin.  
Allen sighed and started walking for some clothes stores ignoring some very familiar eyes watching him.  
In one of the clothes stores Allen was admiring a black shirt when two pretty girls ran over to himself and Lavi. Allen ignored them but Lavi started flirting with them till they popped the question.  
"Why are you with Allen holding hands with him?"  
Lavi blinked and Allen looked over at the girl who asked.  
"Who'd hold hands with this weirdo." Allen held his and Lavis hands up showing the hand cuffs.  
"That was mean!" Lavi pouted at Allen. "Im not a weirdo!"  
Allen looked at Lavi with an unamused face then turned back to the shirts.  
Lavi looked at the girls who had an amused look on their faces. "Im here with Allen because he wanted new clothes!"  
"So you take all prisoners to get new clothes when they want them?"  
"Well no… I wanted to take Allen out for the day so he wouldn't be lonely and he wanted new clothes."  
Allen wasn't interested in the conversation and started walking off pulling Lavi to look at some other shirts and pants. He started picking some up and stood outside the changing rooms. Lavi looked at Allen.  
"Im not trying on these clothes with you in there with me. And I wouldn't be able to get into the shirt."  
"You want me to uncuff you?"  
Allen nodded.  
"Can I trust you?"  
Allen pulled the "are you serious" face.  
"Ah right…" Lavi sweat dropped then unlocked Allens side of the cuffs. "I demand to see you in each outfit."  
"Yes officer." Allen rolled his eyes and walked into the changing room and shut the curtain.  
Allen put on four different outfits. The one he really liked was the third one. Faded purple skinny jeans, white polo shirt and a black jacket. Lavi liked that outfit as well and commented on it causing Allen to blush. When Allen walked out, in the clothes he wore there he held his right arm out and let Lavi recuff him. They walked to the counter and paid for the clothes and Allen made Lavi hold the bags and proudly walked off to find a different store to look in. Before he got very far something red in the shoe shop caught his eyes. He turned on his heel, making Lavi stumble around, and walked into the shop to look at the red item. Lavi eyed the item as well. They were long boots that happened to be the same colour as Lavis hair. When Allen tried them on, they went up to his thighs and when he walked the shackles on the boots clanged together making a pleasant noise. Allen loved the boots and gladly brought them with a massive smile on his face.  
As they walked down to the restaurant Allen refused to let Lavi touch the boots. Each time Lavis hand got close to them, Allen would growl and try and bite the retreating hand. Lavi gave up when they reached the restaurant that they were going to for lunch.  
"Why so protective over boots Allen?~" Lavi whined holding his bitten hand pouting.  
Allen just simply sat yanking Lavi down with. "Because they are fabulous." Allen said with a huff.

* * *

The two had lunch, went back to the mall, watched a movie, went for a nice walk in the cool evening and stopped at a park. Allen was first to sit on one of the swings and Lavi sat on the other.  
"Um… Thanks for today…" Allen looked at Lavi and smiled.  
Lavi looked at Allen confused. "O-oh… Y-your welcome!" Lavi said grinning. He felt like he was grinning at an angel. "Maybe we can go for another day out tomorrow?"  
Allen nodded happily.  
"We should get back." Lavi said checking his watch.  
Allen pouted a little and stopped his little swinging and got off pulling Lavi up.  
The two walked back to the car at the mall, put Allens stuff in the back and hopped into the car the same way as that morning and drove off. Both unaware of the watching gold eyes.

"Its true. Allen had turned himself in." The voice faded into the darkness as well as the golden eyes.

Back at the BOPS, Allen carried his stuff back to his cell. Half way there Kanda walked past and caught Lavis attention.  
"AH! Yuu-chan!"  
The angry samuri guy turned an piercing glare on Lavi as he drew his sword. "How many times do I tell you. Don't. Call. Me. That."  
Lavi laughed and hid be Allen who seemed unfazed by everything.  
"Move beansprout."  
A red tick appeared on Allens head. "Its Allen you samuri wanna-be."  
Lavi laughed.  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me. Samuri wanna-be." Allen said facing Kanda.  
Lavi ran off pulling Allen along with, Kanda was then dragged away by an angry Lenalee.  
Almost at the cell Koumi shows up and Allen sighs. All he wants to do is sleep!  
"Ah! Allen has a new cell mate!"  
"He does?"  
"I do?"  
Koumi nodded. "Yep! Play nice with him! Byeeee!" Koumi danced off.  
Allen tilted his head a bit then shook it and continued to his cell. Once he got there he stare at the boy sitting on the spare bed.  
The boy looked up when the cell was unlocked and went wide eyed. "ALLEN?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eh... I think I'm getting writers block! DX I cant write to long cause my head is like "Nope. You dont wanna write you wanna draw and knit and go for a drive with mummy!" And it bugs meh DX So sorry if I take long to update ;-; Anyways review and enjoy^.^ I love getting reviews :3  
Speaking of reviews...  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - I didnt realize I'd talk to you again XD Whod you think the boy is? :3

* * *

"YOU!" Allen pointed an accusing finger at the golden haired boy. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
The boys golden eyes widened more before closing a bit as if to glare at Allen if he wasn't so surprised. "I COULD ASK THE SAME THING! EVERYONES LOOKING FOR YOU!"  
Allen was about to talk back then stopped and closed his mouth. His widened eyes closing somewhat to show he is upset.  
"Road started crying and Tyki was angry… Probably still is… BUT YOU SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED! EVEN THE EARL WAS WORRIED!"  
Allen's sadden face turned angry at the mention of the Earls name. "He isn't worried about me smart-ass Tim! It's the Neah!"  
The boy, named Timcanpy, nicknamed Tim, stared at Allen then looked at his lap.  
"Anyways… Why are you in here?"  
"Well… I came looking for you! And I ran into Lenalee and…" Tim trailed off nervously.  
"And you got scared and she caught you." Allen said with a matter-of-fact tone.  
"As much as I hate to ruin you reunion… Allen you know him?"  
Allen blinked realizing Lavi was still there. "Oh um yeah… Timcanpy was Masters child but Master didn't want him so I took him in and looked after him for a long time…" Allen sweat dropped.  
Tim flailed around. "YOU SHOULDN'T TELL THEM ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T!"  
"I ALSO SWORE I WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT!" Allen poked his tongue then crossed his arms.  
"HOW DID YOU GET CAUGHT?!"  
"I turned myself in."  
Tim blinked a million times. "You… Did what?"  
"I walked up to Officer here, unarmed and alone, and turned myself in."  
"Um… Who is this "Master"?" Lavi hated to interrupt but he did.  
"Cross Marian."  
Lavi blinked. "I've heard that name before…"  
Before Allen could say anything Lavi left. Allen sighed and sat on the bed beside Tim.  
"Tim… I can trust Lavi. Mana said I could."  
The golden haired boy looked at Allen. "But… Mana's…"  
"Dead. I know but… Last night he told me I could. Like a sign!"  
"You did…?"  
Allen nodded and pulled a small burnt colour piece of paper and showed Tim. "See!"  
Tim read the not out loud. "Trust him, M.W. Well it looks like his handwriting and no one can copy that… Neah can't even copy it." He smiled then nodded. "I guess. If you trust him then so do I."  
"Ok!" Allen smiled and hugged Tim.  
As they two hugged Lavi had returned with dinner for Allen and Lenalee had to help with Tim's food.  
"Allen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um… Can I call you dad instead?"  
Allen blinked and went red in embarrassment. He looked at Time then grinned and pushed him to the bed tickling him. "Course ya can!"  
Tim started laughing. "STAPH STAPH PLEASE!"  
Allen joined in laughing with him. Lavi and Lenalee watched in awe while they two play fought, but sadly Lavi cleared his throat because the food was getting cold.  
Allen and Tim stopped instantly and face the two at the door, since Lavi had told Lenalee about Allen and Lavi's shopping Lenalee trusted Allen a little bit more and seeing his display of affection made her trust him a bit more. To Lavi, Kanda and Allen seemed to get along just fine.  
"We brought food for you two… Sorry to disrupt this family reunion." Lavi grinned.  
Allen seemed to of been angry at Lavi and wanted to hit him but wouldn't because he had his food.  
"Thank you."  
Allen and Tim took their food and sat beside each other eating. Tim seemed to find joyment out of trying to steal Allen's food, even when his hand was bitten so hard it started bleeding he still laughed while he cried. Allen finished his food with amazed Lenalee, Lavi was amazed at the fact that he made Tim bleed, which didn't affect his food, nor did Tim stop laughing and finding it funny!  
Allen licked his fingers clean then wiped his face and turned to Lavi.  
"U-uh… M-more?" Lavi stuttered.  
Allen shook his head. "No. Um… I was wondering if I could talk to you… Like in privet."  
Tim nudged Allen and winked when the older male looked at him.  
Allen went red. "Geez Tim your 15!"  
Tim laughed.  
Lavi cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, I'm straight."  
Allen blinked his red face disappeared instantly and he rubbed the back of his head then laid on his bed puffing his cheeks in thought. "I can't remember what I wanted to say. Not that I want to anymore."  
Lenalee's eyes widened when he said that. "You don't want to say it anymore? Where you going to confess to him?!"  
Allen's eyes widened and he sat up red with anger. "'Hell no!"  
"How would you know?~ you don't even remember~" Tim said teasingly.  
"I DON'T LIKE THAT WEIRDO! WHO WOULD?!"  
Lavi looked a bit hurt then straightened himself up. "I'll have you know, I have a girlfriend."  
"WOAH YOU DO?!" Lenalee asked surprised.  
"You suck at lying."  
"Better then you." Lavi poked his tongue at Allen who just smirked.  
"Dads the best liar I have EVER met! He can lie about anything easily! At one point I believed I was adopted cause of him…"  
Allen and Tim sweat dropped. "Honestly. Master has red hair and you have golden hair. Even I thought you were adopted."  
"Now that is a lie. You knew I wasn't."  
"At first I didn't."  
Lenalee whispered to Lavi while the two bickered like an elderly couple. "Who's this "Master"?"  
Lavi blinked and whispered back. "Cross Marian. You can't tell anyone yet! Knowing Yuu-chan he would tell Koumi so we can't tell him…"  
"Can't tell me what?"  
Lavi jumped and landed behind Allen somehow. "YUU-CHAN DON'T DO THAT!"  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!?" Kanda drew his katana he called Mugan and went to hit or cut Lavi but Allen put up his left arm and stopped the sword.  
Lenalee yanked Kanada away angrily when Allen held himself for saying anything. Lavi started to panic.  
"Why is the blood black!?"  
"LAVI GET NII-SAN LIKE NOW!"  
Lavi had ran off and came back moments latter pulling a confused chief.  
This time Allen started panicking and hid his arm under his sleeve and clutched Tim's sleeve.  
"ALLENS BLEEDING BLACK!" Lavi and Lenalee practically screamed at the older male.  
"What?"  
"I'm fine."  
"HIS LEFT ARM!"  
Koumi walked over to Allen. "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt you." Koumi gave a comforting smiled and Allen wanted to break down in tears, he wasn't in pain or anything. He felt like he was back with Mana before he joined Cross and the gang of Noah.  
Allen held his left arm out. "I'm fine though…"  
Koumi pulled up Allen's sleeve and Lenalee and Lavi gasped. Kanda 'che'd' and Koumi looked sick. Allen quickly pulled his sleeve down and moved his arm away from the older male. Tim climbed onto Allen's lap and hugged his left arm protectively.  
"I was born with my arm like this and because of it I was abandoned as a child. Say what you want about it. I bet I've heard worse."  
Tim looked at Allen. "If you didn't get abandoned you wouldn't of meet Mana or me or anyone and you'd probably still be teased for it."  
"Oh how reassuring Tim." Allen smiled and the golden haired boy.  
Everyone had been staring at Allen, Kanda stared through the corner of his eyes, all their eyes wide with shock.  
Allen let out a little laugh forgetting everyone was there. "Do you know what I find funny Tim…" Tim hummed letting Allen know to continue. "When Mana died he told me to keep walking no matter what happens… I ended up becoming a criminal with the Noah gang then turning myself in… I stopped walking."  
Tim shook his head. "No! You can still keep walking!"  
Allen opened his eyes and looked to Tim.  
"The Noah… They are going to come for you, you know that right…?"  
"That's… I can't stop that… I'm not even allowed out of my cell without being followed by the idiot officer." A small "hey" was heard from the eccentric red head. "If I was allowed out when they came I would stop them. They and the Akuma have killed too many innocent people it makes me sick."  
Koumi cleared his throat and Allen jumped causing Tim to jump.  
"U-uh…" Allen sweat dropped. "I-I forgot that you where h-here…"  
Koumi had an instant plan and lit up. "If you tell us everything about the Noah and these Akuma people, I will let you train with Lavi to help us arrest them!"  
Allen blinked millions of times and looked at Lavi who smiled and nodded. Allen looked at Tim afterwards who smiled.  
"If dad wants to do that then I wanna be part of it!"  
"Dad?" Koumi asked confused.  
"Um… His Masters child but Master was such a play boy and everything I looked after Timcanpy while Master was drunk or out with women or when we had to leave the house."  
"Master?"  
"Cross Marian."  
Koumi's eyes widened. "You mean General Cross Marian?"  
"Red hair? Glasses? Half face mask?" Allen asked and Koumi nodded. "GENERAL?!"  
"He used to work here! He hasn't said anything about quitting or anything."  
"He… Master never quit. He forced me into the Noah gang… He wanted me to find everything out about them for him but he suddenly disappeared in China and left Tim with me and since I had no one to go to after Master disappeared I went back to the gang with Tim…"  
"Cross disappeared and left you to the Noahs?"  
Allen nodded and started platting Tim's hair randomly making the boy giggle. Allen smiled and continued his work. Lavi watched Allen upsetly.  
"About your offer… I accept. I will tell you everything I know about the Noah. In return you let me and Tim help fight against them. Don't be fooled by Tim's looks… He's a lot stronger then he looks trust me… Me, Tyki and Road have suffered his wrath..." Allen sweat dropped remembering and Tim grinned. "But there's one thing I can't tell you… Their hideout."  
"Why not?" Lavi asked with a wide mouth.  
"Because I respect their privacy and I promised I'd never tell." Allen said looking at Lavi.  
"Besides they are always on the move." Tim added while Lavi and Allen had a staring contest.  
Allen was the first to look away as he looked at Koumi who nodded in understandment.  
"It's getting late so tomorrow."  
Allen nodded and watched Koumi bandage up his left arm before getting up and leaving, Lavi, Tim and Allen, since Kanda and Lenalee had left with the chief. Allen laid down and Tim laid beside him snuggled into his guardian's arms.  
"Um Allen..."  
Allen looked up from the sleeping boy and looked at Lavi. "Hm?"  
"Why did you tell us that? Why are you telling us everything actually?"  
Allen smiled a bit. "The other night… I resorted to Mana to know if I could trust you or not. Whenever I need something I ask him and he gives me a sign of some sort… He said I could trust you. Since I trust you I trust everyone else."  
Lavi nodded. "So who exactly is Mana?"  
Allen looked back at Tim. "When I met Mana he was a clown in a circus… Back then I was named Red because it was my preforming name…"  
"WOW YOU USED TO BE IN A CIRCUS!?" Lavi said amazed and Allen laughed nodding.  
"Maybe sometime I could show you something's I learnt." Lavi nodded extremely happy. "But anyways… Mana adopted me even with my arm deformed. He and his younger brother Neah looked after. Three years later Mana was killed in a car accident and died… Neah ran off and I was stuck with Cross as he was friends with Mana."  
"Howdy you get the scar?"  
"During the traffic accident I had ran into one of the Akuma and… I was attacked."  
Lavi nodded then messed Allen's hair up a bit smiling at him. "You should sleep now Moyashi. You and Tim have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. If you have trouble sleeping my office is the room exactly above you so just bang the roof and I'll be down kay?"  
Allen nodded smiling at the now grinning red head. "And it's Allen Baka Rabbit."  
Lavi laughed and headed off to his office.  
Tomorrow was going to be a big day indeed. Allen gets to train with his crush and Tim.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning Lavi burst into the Tim and Allen's cell cheerfully.  
"RISE AND SHINE ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
Allen groaned and rolled over knocking Tim out of the bed accidently.  
Tim struggled up and when he did he yanked Allen off by the legs. Allen squealed and tackled Tim and threw him onto the other bed as he sat on his bed rubbing his eyes cutely. Tim groaned loudly and threw a fit on his bed like he was tangled in blankets.  
"Timcanpy. Don't act like an idi-"Allen yawned loudly. "-ot."  
"Coming from the one who kicked me off the bed and tackled me throwing me onto the bed."  
"You were in my way."  
"No you were on my bed."  
"Was not!" Allen removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Tim who sat on Allen's bed right now. "Oh I was too…"  
"EW DID YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE DREAMS AGAIN?!"  
"EH?! I DON'T HAVE DREAMS WITH SEX!"  
Lavi blinked then started laughing.  
Allen and Tim turned to Lavi the exact same time.  
"Why so early?" Allen groaned.  
"Cause training starts today!"  
"Can't it start later?" Tim groaned as well.  
"Nope!"  
Allen cleared his throat. "Ahem! In case you have not noticed! Where's breakfast? AND! The Noah and Akuma have their own fighting style. So the one who would need training is _YOU~_" Allen said pointing a finger accusingly at Lavi as he said "you".  
"Oh really? ~"  
"Yeah. Jasdevi are a pair fighter, they don't fight on their own so they train together. Tyki and Skin use hand to hand combat, Road and Lulubell use potions, Road gets in your head and Lulubell takes you out."  
"What did you do?" Lavi asked interested.  
"Hand to hand combat and sword… I know their style so I could teach it to you." Allen said.  
Tim started laughing thinking it sounded kinda sexual. Allen smacked the back of Tim's head with an annoyed expression on his face. Lavi smiled.  
"Ok! We can form a team and you can teach us!"  
Allen looked at Lavi who grinned. He sighed then nodded. "Fine."  
Lavi started to run off forgetting to lock the cell behind him.  
"WAIT BRING SOME FOOD BACK PLEASE!" Allen and Tim called out at the same time. They watched Lavi run off.  
"He didn't hear us did he…" Allen said depressingly.  
"Aw don't worry dad! He left the cell unlocked!" Tim opened the door. "We can go get food and come right back!"  
"I-I don't want to be distrusted over fo-" Allen's belly growled and his face went half blue. "On second thought… I want food…"  
Tim jumped happily and pulled Allen out of the cell and down the hall. "I don't know where I'm going!"  
"TIM YOU'RE GOING TO GET US LOST!" Allen said panicked.  
Tim stopped and Allen ran into him tumbling over. The ended up tumbling down a lot of stairs saying "ow!" every stair they went down. Once they reached the bottom of the 3 floors they fell, Tim and Allen had tangled themselves up and ended up covered in bruises.  
"See Tim, this is why you don't go running around! Did you not learn a thing from previous missions we've been on!?"  
Tim laughed and attempted to get out of their human pretzel. "Ya know, we look like we just finished a horrible game of twister."  
Allen rolled his eyes. "YOU MADE US FALL 3 FLOORS! Now get your foot out of my face!"  
"Get your hand off my ass!"  
"Get your ass off my hand!"  
"Well get your face out of my foot!"  
The two bickering and yelling started attracting attention and soon a crowd had formed around them. Allen looked at the crowd and started to panic even more than before.  
"Tim… We shouldn't have left the cell…" Allen and Tim panicked trying to get out of their pretzel.  
They managed to stand and separate. As they did Allen went tripping over his feet backwards and lost balance when he hit someone. He landed in that persons arms and looked like a bride being carried by her husband. Allen rubbed his head and looked up at the person who caught him and went instantly red. His red faced matched the red hair of his saviour.  
"L-Lavi…!" Allen stood and stumbled back into Tim who pushed him up. "I-IT WAS T-TIMS IDEA!" Allen pointed accusingly.  
"YOU AGREED!" The golden haired teen pouted.  
"I DIDN'T MY BELLY DID!" Allen faced him.  
Tim laughed. "At least I can go a day without food!"  
Allen went redder then before. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Allen tackled Tim and they started fighting, play fighting actually. Allen would never purposely hurt Tim.  
They both squealed in pain and rolled away from each other holding their bruised body.  
Lavi had been laughing the whole time since Allen had jumped out of his arms. "Did you guys get hurt falling down the stairs?"  
"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW OUR PAIN!" Tim and Allen yelled together.  
"Oh no I do."  
"Lavi fell down the stairs when he was first here." Lenalee joined the conversation.  
Allen looked at Lavi with an amused look.  
"Anyways besides that… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!?" Lavi pointed at the two.  
"Well first we picked the lock then we walked out." Allen said like it was no big deal.  
"Liar dad! You left the door unlocked and we went off to get food. We got lost and fell down stairs."  
"TIM!" Allen smacked the back of Tim's head and crossed his arms. "Tim is right. A certain red head left the door unlocked."  
Lavi blinked. "Oh…"  
Allen's belly growled loudly.  
"Hungry?"  
Allen looked at Lavi. "Very…"  
"Let's get food then hey?" Lavi grinned and Allen nodded.  
Tim and Allen followed Lavi and Lenalee to the cafeteria.  
"Hey Dad…" Tim nudged Allen's arm making the white haired teen look at him. "Do you still like Tyki?"  
Tyki's name was mentioned so Lavi and Lenalee started listening without facing the two behind them.  
Allen blinked then looked down at his thumbs. "I don't know… Whys it matter to you…?"  
"I don't like him. You loved Tyki sooooo much you even talked about marriage with him! But… The way you look at Officer Lavi…"  
Allen went redder then a tomato and pulled Tim's cheeks stopping both them in their tracks. "I don't know why I don't like Tyki anymore. And there is no way, NO WAY are you to say something like that _AGAIN_!"  
Tim flinched and ran and hid behind Lenalee. Lavi and Lenalee looked at Tim then Allen who had stood where he was. Lavi walked over to Allen and tapped his shoulder.  
"Allen…" Lavi tried to look at Allen's face but Allen kept refusing to show and hiding it. "'Hey, it's ok…"  
"No its not." Lavi blinked as Allen turned his red puffy eyes and tear stained face to Lavi. "It's not ok. 1st, Tim reminded me of something I didn't want to remember and 2nd, your straight." Allen looked away. "Just forget I said anything…" He wiped his eyes and walked over to Tim and Lenalee.  
Lavi blinked and watched Allen then sighed and followed.  
After Tim and Allen ate their breakfast they had started following Lenalee and Lavi to a courtyard where they would meet two other people. Tim had somehow ended up with some doughnuts while Allen had wanted them Tim kept running away from Allen in circles around Lenalee and Lavi.  
"TIM DON'T BE MEAN SHARE!"  
"I GOT DOUGHNUTS YOU DON'T!"  
"TIMM!"  
Allen stopped and waited for Tim to come around then tripped him taking his doughnuts.  
"MY DOUGHNUTS!" Tim sat up and started crying.  
Allen knelt in front of Tim and held out a doughnut to him. "We can share ok?"  
Tim sniffled and took the doughnut and nodded. Allen smiled and wiped Tim's eyes then stood pulling the younger teen up with him. Lenalee and Lavi awed at the same watching the two share the doughnuts. After a while they arrived to an open area outside where Kanda and another male stood.  
Tim and Allen looked at the other male and screamed holding onto each other. "A VAMPIRE A VAMPIRE!"  
"LOOK AT HIS POINTY EARS!"  
"THE SHARP FACIALS!"  
"AND THE VAMPIRE TEETH!" They screamed together.  
"EAT TIM HAS MORE MEAT IM JUST BONES!" Allen kicked Tim forward.  
"NO ALLEN HES OLDER AND EATS MORE THEN ME!" Tim pushed Allen forward.  
The vampire looking guy came closer to Allen who screamed and punched the man in the face, hard, sending him backwards into Kanda. Allen pushed Tim over and hid behind Lavi. Everyone, except Tim, was amazed by Allen's strength.  
Lavi blinked several times. "A-AH KURO-CHAN!"  
Lenalee and Lavi ran over to the older male.  
"Allen this is Krory… He isn't a vampire…"  
Allen looked up from behind Lavi and bowed apologetically to Krory. "S-sorry…"  
"Coming from an ex-gang member."  
Allen snapped up straight and glared at Kanda. "Excuse me?"  
Tim had run over to Allen with a random sword he had found since Kanda had his Mugan drawn already. "Here Dad."  
Allen took the weapon and held it in his right hand. "Let's see how long you can last hey?" Allen had a smug smile on.  
Kanda had ran at Allen. Allen dodged Kanda and sometimes blocked with his own sword. Like a beautiful one sided dance. Once Allen was backed into a wall Kanda went to jab Mugan into his head, Allen tilted his head and let the weapon get the wall. Allen lifted his sword and knocked Mugan out of Kanda's grip and to the ground. Allen started attacking causing Kanda the step backwards dodging to attacking weapon. Kanda had reached his Mugan and picked it up blocking an attack that was coming. Allen grinned and started attacking fiercer towards Kanda making him stumble back blocking and attacking. Kanda had left an opening which the younger male saw and took advantage of. He turned his blade over and hit Kanda with the dull side.  
"Fufu~ an opening eh~"  
After a few hours Kanda and Allen stopped because the lack of oxygen getting to their lungs. Allen ended up covered in cuts and Kanda in bruises. Lavi ran to Allen and Lenalee ran to Kanda. Lavi patched up the cuts on Allen then stared at him with an amazed look in his eye.  
"AMAZING AMAZING! NO ONE IS ABLE TO BEAT YUU-CHAN LITTLE OWN LAND A HIT OR EVEN MAKE HIM STEP BACK LIKE THAT!"  
"Call me that again and I swear when I get my breath back I will murder you." Kanda mumbled loudly.  
Allen stood and pointed his sword at Kanda glaring at him.  
"Protecting the rabbit are you." Kanda 'che'd and drank the water giving to him by the Chinese lady.  
"I MEAN ONE HANDED AS WELL! ALLEN-CHAN IS AMZAING! AMAZING!"  
"Allen-chan…?" Allen sweat dropped and looked at the crowd that had gathered amazed by Allen's skill. "Earl was a strict teacher… So was Master…" Allen's face went grim. "I mean it's not such a big deal Lavi... Hahaha… Um, if the Noah do come, Kanda can take Skin since Skin helped me train… His big build was hard to pierce and with the armour he wears… And what does Krory use?"  
"U-um… Lenalee and I u-use guns…"  
Allen looked at the nervous vampire looking male and smiled. "Jasdevi for you… Tim will help you with them and train since he trained with them… Lenalee and you-"Allen turned to Lavi and pointed at him. "Can take Road and Lulubell… Ah by the way Lavi… What do you use?"  
"MY FIST!" Lavi raised his fist proudly making Allen laugh.  
"Alrighty, I can train with you and Kanda. Tyki doesn't suck with the sword either and if it's me… But yeah ok?"  
Lavi looked at Allen and smiled. "'Yes!"  
"After lunch or…?"  
"Lunch first!"  
Allen laughed and Lavi grabbed his hand and dragged him off.  
"A-AH DAD!" Tim pouted watching.  
Lenalee walked over to Tim and patted him on the back. "Leave Lavi and Allen alone for a while hey? When they come back we can go get lunch. But I think they should spend alone time together, don't you?"  
Tim looked at the smiling Lenalee then smiled and nodded. "Ok…"  
Tim, Lenalee and Krory sat in a circle discussing methods to use in their training. Kanda sat in the circle anyways.

Allen and Lavi had finished eating their food. Now Lavi sat facing Allen seriously.  
"U-um… Shouldn't we head back n-now…?"  
"Nahhhh. I wanna talk to you about something. Is that ok?"  
Allen swallowed nervously then nodded. "S-sure…"  
"Your arm." Lavi pointed a finger to Allen's left arm.  
Allen flinched and held his left arm to his chest. "W-well… I was born with it… The blackness of the mark travels through the entire arm making my blood black as well… I don't know that much about it other than it's a disgusting thing…"  
Lavi shook his head. "It isn't disgusting… Neither is the scar on your face." Lavi reached his hand forward and gently placed it on Allen's cheek tracing the mark with his thumb. "It makes you special if you think about it."  
Allen went red the minute Lavi's cool hand touched his face. "U-um L-Lavi…"  
"Hmm…"  
"I-I think w-we should he-ead back no-w…"  
Lavi blinked then sat up right removing his hand. "Alright sure." He stared walking and Allen let out a sigh of breath he didn't know he had been holding in.  
After the two arrived back to the other 4, Tim, Lenalee, Kanda and Krory stood and left leaving Allen and Lavi dumbfounded.  
"Wasn't… Expecting that…" Allen said looking at Lavi who shrugged.  
"Eh can't be helped they didn't follow so they are probably hungry now anyways."  
"I guess…"  
"Anyways shall we begin?" Lavi faced Allen who blushed again. "Training that is." Lavi grinned when Allen looked up at him.  
"R-right… Um… Stances?"  
Lavi took his stance and so did Allen. Unlike Lavi, Allen didn't have his fist raised up by his face, instead they were down by his torso. Lavi didn't think much of it and looked at Allen who gave an "I'm ready attack" face to him. Lavi started attacking pushing Allen backwards as he dodged.  
"Lavi, when you're being attacked make sure you step backwards. It brings your opponent forward."  
"What…?"  
Allen ducked under one of Lavi's punches just as he stepped forward and jabbed a fist into Lavi's gut making him fall backwards.  
"See how easy I got you down? As you walk your off balance right? And instead of protecting your face it should be near the chest so you can easily block attacks there and towards the face especially from the Noah."  
"Especially from them…?"  
Allen offered his hand out to Lavi who took it. "When we trained or watched others fight, we noticed they always protected their face leaving an opening. If your quick you get the that opening before they block. But if you're not they can get your openings and your venerable. With Road and Lulubell they will go for below your elbows with what they've got."  
"But my face?"  
"Wear a helmet if you're so worried about your face." Allen laughed. "Ready to go again?"  
Lavi nodded and started attacking Allen who attacked back letting Lavi know where his openings are before he hit or after. After a while Lavi had somehow tripped and landed on top of Allen. His knee between Allen's and hands either side of the boy below him. Allen landed on his elbows with one of his legs up. Their faces close enough that they could feel each other's breaths on each other's face.  
Allen went bright red when he opened his eyes. "L-Lavi…."  
Lavi opened his right eye a little and looked at Allen. His eye slowly closed again as he leaned forward.  
Allen's eyes widened and his blush deepened as Lavi's face drew ever so close.

* * *

WOOP CHAPTER 4~ Sorry for not posting sooner DX Im trying so hard to download a game but every site I use is a dud and its depressing so ehhh~ And my minds like focused on three different stories and over tired but hope you enjoyed! Review please?  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** - I had to find a way to work Tim in there or he wouldnt be in the fanfic so human Tim it was! I didnt want him an animal it wouldnt work^.^ But yeah you where right^.^ Allen and Tim love eachother :3 LOL yes not for long XD


	5. Chapter 5

UGH! School! I've started back at school yesterday, its like 1am over here so haha^^; My posts are gonna be even more harder to make especially since school ehhhh Im sorry minna ;-; But enjoy this chapter reviews help me write ;-;

* * *

Allen watched Lavi before slowly crawling backwards. He didn't want to kiss Lavi, not yet anyways.  
"BAKA BAKA!" Allen practically screamed at Lavi as he stood up still red.  
Lavi blinked and looked up at Allen before standing dusting himself off. "Allen…?"  
Allen had tears slowly spilling down his cheeks when he looked up at Lavi.  
"Allen?" Lavi stepped closer to Allen and placed his hands on his cheeks.  
"Lavi… I just got out of a relationship, I think… And I don't even know if I'm in love with you."  
Lavi smiled and started leaning in again. "Kiss me."  
Allens eyes widened again before he slowly closed them and heasitantly leaned forward. Lavi paused for a minute opened his eye a bit a smirked then closed his eye again and leaned forward and pressed his lips against Allens. The kiss lasted at least ten seconds before Tim and Lenalee walked in and squealed. Allen was first to pull away bright red.  
"I KNEW LAVI WAS GAY!"  
Allen stuttered over every singled word he tried to get out. Lavi watched him amused before looking at Lenalee.  
"Lena-lady figured me out. But Im not gay Im bi." Lavi poked his tongue out.  
"Dads always been gay but… OMG! YOU LIKED KISSED HIM!"  
Allen coughed into his fist extreamly embarrassed. "A-actually h-he k-kissed m-me…"  
Lenalees mouth dropped. "He kissed you?" Allen and Lavi nodded. "HE KISSED YOU?!"  
"Is that such a big deal?" Lavi smirked.  
Kanda had suddenly walked in and looked at Allen. "Oi, Moyashi."  
Allens embassament flew out the door. "Its Allen Bakanda."  
"Are you going to start training or not."  
"Ya know, none of these swords are my style actually." Allen faced Kanda.  
"OH I KNOW! Dad hold like ten of them!"  
Allen blinked. "That wont change anything silly." He laughed messing Tims hair. "I know where my sword is but I cant get it and I really don't want to use a little one like them…"  
Tim thought for a second then turned to Lenalee. "YOUR BROTHERS THE CHIEF RIGHT?!"  
Lenalee nodded. "Right… Why?"  
"Can you ask him to let Allen and I go back to the Noah to receive something? If needed you guys could come with."  
"TIM THAT'S DANGEROUS! If they have to leave with us that's like a suicide mission!"  
"So what your saying we're weak?" Kanda butted in.  
"No that's not it at all. But compared to them, yeah."  
Lenalee stopped everyones talking. "I'll talk to nii-san. And if we have to go with, we can wait for you somewhere away from the hideout and you can come meet as back there."  
Allen turned to Lenalee. "If its that easy… If anyone is there then it will take a few hours…"  
"We can wait." Lavi said behind Allen.  
Allen looked at Lavi then smiled.  
"Like back up!" Lenalee said. "Wait here!" She ran off and left everyone.  
About ten mintues later Lenalee came running back into the room.  
"Nii-san said yes as long as we go with you."  
Allen nodded. "Um wait… Can I have a shower please?"  
Lenalee nodded. "Lavi can show you the shower."  
"Thanks." Allen smiled and followed Lavi.  
"YOUR NOT LEAVING ME AGAIN!" Tim yelled running after jumping onto Allens back.

After Allens shower he walked out in his faded purple jeans, white polo shirt with black jacket and his thigh high red boots. Tim wore one of Allens old shirts that had fading writing and shorts, he never really wore shoes so he didn't bother putting any on. Allen tied his hair up as he was walking back to Lavi. When they got back Lavi stared Allen up and down before smiling.  
"Ready?"  
"Yup!"  
Tim grabbed Allens hand and held it as they walked back to the others before they walked out to Kandas truck so they could leave.  
In the truck Lenalee handed Allen and Tim a little microphone type of thing. "Here. Put it on your clothes and we can hear everything you and them say."  
"Wow, not allowed any personal time…" Allen said staring at it. "I don't know how this works actually…"  
Lavi looked at Allen then took the mic off of Allen and grabbed his shirt and started to put it on the smaller boy in front of him. "There." He smiled.  
Allen looked up at Lavi pink and smiled back. "Thank you."

Everyone had a great conversation, except Kanda who would say something and "che" all the time. But the conversation had to end as Kanda pulled up to a small clothes shop on the side of the street.  
"Alright so we will wait here for you."  
Allen and Tim got out and nodded. "Right. I guess we are off?" Allen looked at Tim who shrugged.  
Allen got awkward not sure what to say, but thankful for Tim he was pulled off.  
Tim looked at Allen. "Your shaking…"  
Allen laughed nervously. "You know… Im actually scared to go back…"  
"Why?" Tim saw Allen facepalm even if he wasn't looking.  
"I bet they already know that we'd been arrested."  
"Oh right! They know everything don't they…"  
"Its kinda creepy how they get the information. Then again its to be expected with one of the hugest most shadiest gang like _ever_!" Allen exaggerated the word "ever" as he said it.  
Tim laughed.  
The two walked silently till they reached an abandon warehouse.  
"I wonder if they are still here…" Allen looked at Tim and they entered together without bothering to knock.  
"Its still furnished… I wonder if they are here." Tim looked at Allen this time as he said that.  
Tim started skipping through the furnished area with Allen following.  
Both of the boys froze when they heard a voice say a familiar nickname used for Allen.  
"Boy?"  
Allen turned to face the Portuguese male. "T-Tyki… You're here…" Allen forced himself to smile.  
"So is everyone else…"  
Allen sweat dropped and mumbled under his breath. "This isn't going to be easy shit…"  
"Where have you two been? Earl was worried about you and Timcanpy." Tyki started walking towards Allen. "And whered you get the clothes?"  
Allen stepped backwards. "U-um… M-me and Tim are busy right now!" Allen ran off pulling Tim with.  
"BYE-BYE TYKI!" Tim waved happily and Tyki waved back smiling.

Lavi flinched when he heard Tykis voice and Allen curse.  
"So he is serious about the Earl… Maybe they already know…"  
"If everyones there then we are fine in the truck."  
"Che."

Tyki sat at the table with the other Noah, minus Road and the Earl at the head of the table.  
"Allen's back."  
"ALLENS BACK!?" Everyone yelled at the same time while the Earl sat silently.  
"Didn't Allen-tama get arrested? ~relo"  
"NO PRISON CELL CAN HOLD OUR ALLEN!" Jasdevi said stepping on the chair with one foot on the table.  
Allen walked in the room with Tim and Road laughing. "When did I become your property Jasdevi?"  
"ALLEN!" The twins, Jasdevi, threw themselves at Allen crying.  
"Oh Jasdero, your hairs grown… So has yours Devit. You two need a hair cut." Allen grinned.  
"NOOO NOT DEROS HAIR!" Jasdero collected his long blonde hair in his arms and ran off.  
Allen laughed watching then looked at Devit.  
"I could go with a hair cut I guess…"  
"Sit." Allen commanded making Devit sit immediately. "So obedient."  
Road gave Allen scissors and Allen started trimming Devits hair.  
"Its no surprise you guys found out I got caught…"  
"Of course it isn't Allen. No one can get away without us finding out."  
Allen looked up at the Earl who had started speaking. "It's the Akuma right? Your using them as spies right?"  
"Hai, hai."  
"Earl, are you still after Neah?"  
"Yes."  
"I had an idea if that's ok…"  
"Sure. Tell us your idea."  
Allen finished cutting Devits hair and let the teen run over to where Jasdero is. Allen sat at the opposite of the end of the table to the Earl. "Let me work with the police officers for a month. Neah wouldn't like me swapping sides wouldn't he?" Earl shook his head. "In a month, if I don't bring Neah back, come and get me. With your strength and the Akuma taking me from the police station wont be hard at all. I already convinced the police to let me "team up" with them."  
The Earl thought about it and everyone stared at Allen, including Tim.  
"Alright. You have a month to bring us Neah or we will come get you."  
Allen smiled and nodded. "A month is all I need." Allen stood.  
"ALLEN DON'T LEAVE US YET!" Road jumped onto Allen. "SING US A SONG! PLAY THE PIANO! I'VE BEEN DYING TO HEAR YOU SING AND PLAY AGAIN PLEASE!"  
Allen looked at Road and laughed. "Alright alright. Can you go get my piano?"  
Road nodded and dragged Tyki off. Jasdevi went to help Skin find sweets in the kitchen while Lulubell talked to the Earl about Allens plan. Allen and Tim walked off to talk privetly.  
"Dad… Are you going against the officers already…?"  
Allen looked at Tim and smiled. "No. Neah wont come for me you know that and besides I have a month to train the already trained officers. With strict teaching they will be ready. You really think I trust them after what happened to Mana…?"  
Tim blinked then shook his head. "Right right…"  
Road and Tyki came into the room Tim and Allen are in with the piano.  
"HERE!~"  
Allen looked over and walked to the piano and sat. "Thank you."  
Jasdevi ran into the room and sat beside Road and Tyki who sat on the ground facing Allen. Tim sat beside Allen and Lulubell and the Earl stood near the doorway watching. Allen took a deep breath and started playing the piano. After a few seconds of just soft piano playing, Allens soft angelic voice filled the room as he started singing.  
"_Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face_

Dreaming many thousands of dreams  
spreading across the land  
Your silver gray eyes shine their light  
like stars falling down from the night sky

Even though countless of years  
turn so many prayers back to earth

I will keep praying  
somehow, love for this child please  
kiss for the joined hands"  
Once Allen finished the song, everyone clapped and cheered. Allen smiled and stood bowing then laughed when jokes where made about him.  
"I should be going now…"  
Tyki stood. "Wait, can I talk to you alone?"  
"Y-yes…" Allen swallowed nervously and followed telling Tim to wait. "Sorry… I cant let you listen to this." Allen said quietly into the mic before he broke it.  
When Tyki and Allen reached Tykis room the older male decided to talk.  
"So you've got the police wrapped around your finger?"  
"U-um… I wouldn't s-say that…"  
"The other day one of the akuma caught you with that Lavi officer."  
"I-I was shopping and L-lavi had to go with me… I was hand cuffed to him the whole time…"  
"Don't forget who you belong to, Boy." Tyki closed in and pressed Allen against the wall and kissed him. Allen struggled a bit then pushed Tyki away. "Why are you struggling?"  
"A-about that…"  
"You cant swap lovers just like that."  
"Im not swapping lovers. Who would I swap with?" Allen paused then blinked. "Im not dating Lavi. Just because I went shopping with him doesn't mean Im dating him. I wouldn't date the enemy."  
"I know. But it isn't the first time we've seen him."  
Allens eyes widened. Allen had only ran into Lenalee and never Lavi but he has followed Lavi around a few times without the older male noticing.  
"Actually you haven't seen him."  
"I have."  
"How?"  
"I followed you following him."  
"O-oh…" Allen fought off the embarrassment and tried his hardest to remain calm. "You shouldn't follow people."  
Tyki blinked then laughed. "Coming from the guy who followed the enemy around for god knows how long."  
"THIS IS SO FAR OFF TOPIC! IM NOT DATING LAVI NOR WILL I EVER! BUT I…" Allen stopped.  
"You what?"  
"I… Want…"  
"Spit it out Allen."  
"I want to break up." Allen said quickly. "Im not good with this dating thing and Im really confused about who I like and I think… I should spend some time single."  
"You want to break up?"  
Allen nodded.  
"What happened to the cute Allen that promised we'd marry?"  
Allen swallowed a lump in his throat and calmed his nerves. "That Allen is gone. And don't you dare have the Akuma follow me anymore. Im not a child and I wouldn't go against my family. I don't need to be babysat." Allen quickly got away from Tyki. "If I see any Akuma, I'll kill them." Allen ran out of the room and went to find Tim.  
When he found Tim he grabbed his hand, pulled him to the weapons room so Tim could get his gun and Allen could get his sword. Allen and Tim ran out of the warehouse and down the road before any of the Noah saw him. When the two reached the shops then stopped to catch their breath.  
"Tim… If you see any Akuma… Kill them." Allen stood up right. "If you see Tyki tell me. After what I said to Tyki… I doubt he is going to send the Akuma to do his dirty work."  
"Whatd you say to Tyki?"  
"Nothing… Just do as I say. Got it?"  
Tim nodded.  
Allen and Tim walked towards where they were dropped off and spotted Kandas truck and walked over to it. Tim knocked on the back and Lenalee opened the doors and dragged the two in as Kanda started the truck up and left.  
"Allen. What exactly did you say to Tyki?"  
Allen looked up at Lavi who had a very serious expression. It was scary if you asked Allen and Tim. "W-what…?"  
"What did you and Tyki talk about that you didn't want us to hear?"


	6. Chapter 6

GUISE IM SO SORRY! DX I hate getting sick cause I end up sick for a while and It bugs me ;-; So I tried my best especially now since I have gained writers block and I ended up starting Homestuck again... _ So sorry But enjoy this short chapter... Yes short chapter... I cant make it any longer since its like half past midnight here and ehh... Enjoyish~^.^

* * *

"N-nothing…" Allen looked down at his lap.  
"Allen. Tell us."  
Tim moved and sat in front of Allen and glared at Lavi. "Officer, Allen is helping you get the most powerful gang EVER! And in a month they will be coming for us and all your worried about is what he said to Tyki?"  
"Of course. Every bit of detail is important." Lavi said unfazed by the death glare the youngest male was giving him.  
Allen took a deep breath and looked up at Lavi just as serious as Lavi is. "I broke up with Tyki."  
Tim turned around with wide eyed and with his mouth dropped. "WHAT?! REALLY?!"  
Allen looked at Tim and nodded. "Yeah. He thinks I'm dating Lavi because I went shopping with him."  
Lavi stared at Allen for a minute thinking, Lenalee was just staring with wide eyes.  
Allen looked up at Lavi again. "You've only got a month to train. Me and Tim want be easy on either of you just so you know, we are strict trainers."  
Lavi nodded and looked towards Allen's sword, it was quiet long for a short guy, and it was silver with a black cross in the middle of it stretching across the entire length.  
Allen followed Lavi's gaze and looked at his own sword then picked it up. "It isn't as heavy as it looks…"  
Lavi raised a brow. "Really?"  
Allen nodded. "Yeah. Look." Allen placed his sword in Lavi's hand.  
Lavi's made a distressed noise as it instantly fell out of his hand. "NOT HEAVY MY ASS!"  
Allen laughed and wiped away any free falling tears. "You're kidding right? Tim can even hold it! YOU'RE _SOOOO_ WEAK!"  
Tim lifted Allen's sword and gave a "humph" in achievement. Lenalee tried to lift the sword but couldn't either.  
The rest of the way to the Black Order, Allen and Tim laughed at Lenalee and Lavi's effort to pick up the sword. When the truck was parked everyone got out and Lavi pulled Kanda towards Allen.  
"TRY AND HOLD IT YUU-CHAN!"  
"If Kanda can hold it, then he has permission to kill you." Allen grinned and Lavi sunk into his scarf.  
Kanada che'd and grabbed the handle and tried to lift up Allen's sword. When he failed he grumbled and walked off angrily with Lenalee following.  
"ALLEN-CHAN THAT WAS MEEAAANN!" Lavi whined following Allen.  
"First, I knew Kanda couldn't hold it and if he did… Why would I let him kill you?" Allen looked back and smiled sweetly at Lavi.  
Lavi went red a bit. "Why wouldn't you?"  
Allen blinked and rolled his eyes laughing. "Are you an idiot."  
"NO!" Lavi whined.  
"That wasn't a question." Allen smirked swinging his sword around in his hand.  
"YOU'RE SOO MEEAANN!"  
Allen laughed walking into the police station and off to his cell.  
Tim ran up to Lavi and stopped him and waited for Allen to disappear from hearing range. "Officer, you do know what Dad was talking about before right?"  
Lavi jumped and looked at Tim then shook his head. "No…"  
"You really are an idiot. Why wouldn't he let Officer Kanda kill you?"  
"We're friends?"  
"'Are you friend-zoning him?"  
"Wait what?"  
Tim sighed heavily. "Do you not know anything about god damming love?"  
"Love…?" Lavi watched Tim stare at him for a minute then something clicked. "ALLEN LOVES ME!?"  
The golden haired teen shrugged smiling and skipped off to find Allen.

It had been a week since Allen and Tim had last visited the Noah. Allen, Lavi and Kanda stood in the training room at almost midnight.  
"Allleeeennnn~~~" Lavi whined. "It's almost midnightttttttt~~~"  
Allen smiled and looked up at Lavi. "Exactly."  
"We've been training allll ddaaayyyyyyy~~~ Ressstttt~~~"  
"What's this about moyashi?"  
"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!" Allen yelled at the blue haired male then straightened up and looked at Lavi. "I can't protect you guys when the Noah come after me. So I'm training you remember? And once you guys can actually hold my sword," Allen held up his long weapon. "I won't teach you anything new."  
"WHHAAA?!" Lavi's eye went wide.  
"It will happen. You two have been put through extremely rough training I went through with the Earl. That was only for muscle building." Allen laughed. "Hold it and I will teach you some stuff I learnt with Cross then the Noahs training."  
"WHHYYY MIDNIGHTTTT?!"  
Allen shrugged. "I always trained at midnight… Usually it's on my own but it might be quicker for you two to join as well."  
Kanda che'd and crossed his arms.  
"I'll have a training schedule the minute your strong enough." Allen dropped his sword on the ground in front of the two older male. "Kanda try picking it up."  
Kanda grabbed the handle of the weapon and tried picking it up. After a minute he managed to pick it up and dropped it when Allen said.  
Allen faced Lavi. "Lavi~ you should be able to pick it up~ If not you're going to die by morning~" Allen said in a sweet tone making Lavi gulp and sweat drop.  
Lavi stared at Allen's sword then at Allen then knelt and picked it up only to drop it a second after causing Allen to laugh.  
"Kanda you can go, Lavi you have to stay here~"  
Kanda gave a small unnoticeable nod then walked off. Lavi wished to be Kanda right now, walking away to go back to bed but obviously, he isn't. Lavi watched as Allen put his weapon to the side of the room against the wall then walk back.  
"I know its midnight… So did you want to get a coffee and something to eat first?"  
Lavi blinked then nodded. "Please…"  
Allen and Lavi had walked down the hall and up some stairs in silence to Lavi's office. Once there Lavi stared making coffees and Allen wondered around for food which wouldn't likely be in there.  
"Officer Lavi where's the food?"  
"Um… Kitchen."  
"No one would be in there… Can you get in there?"  
"Can you cook?"  
"Don't answer my question with a question." Lavi poked his tongue. "And yes, I can cook."  
"Then yes I can get in."  
"Do you have keys?"  
"Nope! We can break in! Allen-chan used to break into places right? ~"  
"I could never manage to break into here…"  
"What?" Lavi blinked cocking his head to the side.  
"Nothing… Yeah I used to…"  
Lavi smiled and handed a coffee to Allen. "Right let's go!"  
Allen nodded and followed Lavi back downstairs and to the kitchen.  
Once at the kitchen Allen pulled bobby pins out of his pocket and knelt down to the lock and started to pick the lock. Allen had managed to get the lock open and he grinned triumphantly walking in with Lavi following.  
"Moyashi did it!"  
"ITS ALLEN BAKA RABBIT!" Allen glared at Lavi then crossed his arms causing Lavi to laugh. "I'm going to burn all your food."  
"AH NO PLEASE! NO!" Lavi pouted and clinged onto Allen who instantly went red.  
"F-fine… I won't burn it…"  
"YAY!" Lavi bounced off Allen.  
Allen looked around the kitchen and pulled out a bunch of different types of fruit, vegetables and meat. After seriously going through the food he picked out the best types of food and started cooking. Lavi stood closely beside Allen watching him making him stuff up a few times. Once Allen finished cooking he cleaned his mess and ate his food and watched Lavi eat his.  
"IT'S LIKE HEAVEN!"  
"Lavi don't exaggerate. My cooking isn't that good…" Allen mumbled behind his fork.  
"No it's not good. IT'S FUCKING AMAZING!"  
"Don't swear." Allen sighed and washed the empty plates.  
Lavi bounced over to Allen and licked off a bit of food that managed to get onto Allen's cheek.  
"L-LAVI!" Allen squealed bright red facing the red head male who grinned and leaned forward and kissed him.  
Allen resisted. After a while he felt himself give in and start kissing back. Lavi smiled at this and put his hands on Allen's waist and pulled him closer a bit, Allen tangled his pale fingers in Lavi's red locks. Lavi ran his tongue along Allen's bottom lip asking for entrance which the whitette happily gave. The two stumbled around a bit until Allen had his back against the wall and Lavi had his hands either side of the smaller boy with his leg between Allen's. They finally parted for air. They looked eyes for the longest minute till Allen's mind finally caught up with his actions and he went to bright red and he wiggled around trying to get past Lavi.  
"Why are you resisting now? ~" Lavi teased kissing Allen's neck.  
Allen went redder if possible and used all his strength and pushed Lavi away. "D-D-DON'T D-DO T-T-THAT!" Allen almost screamed at the red head on the ground.  
Lavi sweat dropped. "S-sorry…"  
Allen took several deep breaths as he walked out of the kitchen and off to the training room with Lavi following.  
"Allen~ I am sorry… Will you talk to me?"  
Allen stopped in the middle of the training room and stopped suddenly turned around and threw his fist at Lavi, sticking the older male right in the jaw. Lavi fell over and Allen instantly burst out yelling apologizes bowing his head.  
"That's gonna bruise tomorrow…" Lavi said standing rubbing his saw face. Lavi looked at Allen and grinned. "Its 'kay Moyashi! Your just gonna have to make up for it! ~"  
Allen froze and looked at Lavi horrified.  
Lavi thought for a moment then opened his mouth. "I bet Moyashi is a virgin! Right? ~  
Allen went bright red and threw another punch that Lavi ninjaly dodged.  
"Ohohoho~ don't worry I'll make sure to be the one that takes it~" Lavi's grin grew as he teased embarrassed boy.  
Allen's punches got faster and harder and Lavi laughed happily even if he did get hit. After a while Lavi had started attacking back. After two hours Allen got Lavi to do some weights to make him stronger before they started attacking each other again. Allen giving Lavi tips and laughing when he does wrong and gets knocked over. Allen knocked Lavi over again but this time Lavi had grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him down on top of him. Lavi laughed and silenced down when he noticed Allen laying his head on his chest and his eyes closed. His breathing had slowed to a steady slow pace to tell Lavi that he had fallen asleep. Lavi smiled and too lazy to get up, laid back wrapping his arms around Allen placing his chin on top of Allen's head comfortably and closed his eyes slowing drifting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ehhh~ Its morning and Im bout to go to school =.= My internet was being a bastard to me so I couldnt post last night so Im posting now^.^  
Oh just to let ya know : Kanda and Lenalees golems are gonna be people as well and this is somewhat following Tims day^.^  
Enjoy~

* * *

Tim skipped down the halls early morning since he couldn't sleep and Allen wasn't around to cuddle him to sleep again so he decided to wander around. Tim looked in the prison cells as he passed them. Mostly empty but some had sleeping prisoners inside them that looked like the people from the Akuma. The girls and guys, Tim recognized, as the main Akuma that wouldn't rebel against the Earl. Well not really rebel but yeah… Tim sighed and twirled his golden locks standing in front of the stairs that leads upwards. He knew he couldn't go up since that was where the officers rooms where if they didn't have a home to go to. Tim huffed and started going up the stairs as another kid, about his age, came bouncing down and fell onto Tim causing them both to land on the ground two stairs down with a "thump". The kid groaned sitting up, a girl from behind the kid giggled and petted Tim's head apologising.  
"Gomen, gomen!" She said with a grin. "'Golem here is a baka baka."  
Tim shook his fringe back into place and looked at the girl, she wasn't that tall but she was a little younger then Tim by the looks of her childish looks, she had curly hair that ended half an inch under her shoulder blades and a long straight side fringe. Tim looked from her to the kid that she called Golem. He was a bit taller than Tim, he had shoulder length black hair tied back that kinda reminded him of Allen with black hair and without the scar. The boy was pale and had purple eyes while the girl had grey eyes.  
Golem bowed his head a little then looked up at Tim. "Yeah sorry about that…"  
Tim blinked. "AH NO ITS FINE!" He squealed accidently and ran off.  
The two kids looked at each other confused and blinked at the same time.  
"Hey sis, you find Lavi for Lena-chan and I'll chase the new kid kay?"  
"Ok! Don't forget Kanda won't be happy if you get hurt…"  
"Kanda's never happy Emi!" They laughed and parted ways.

Tim disappeared into his cell and threw the blanket over his head then he blinked. "Why the hell did I act like that…"  
He refused to admit it was because he had never met kids around his age and he didn't know how to react nor did he know how to get along with them. Except Allen, who is a year older then him. But that's different. According to Tim and Road anyways.  
Tim sighed pulling the blanket off his head and opened his eyes and almost screamed flying backwards into the hard wall. His golden eyes wide and staring into purple eyes from the boy that bounced into him.  
"Hi. I am Golem! I know the names weird but it's what Kanda always called me for some reason so hehe…" Golem said sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his head.  
"T-Timcanpy…"  
"WOW WE BOTH HAVE WEIRD NAMES HEH!"  
Tim nodded and tried to calm his racing heart.  
"The other girl is my sister… She belongs to Lena-chan~ her names Emi! She has a pretty name."  
"Belongs to…?"  
"Yeah. They like… Own us. I belong to Kanda and Emi belongs to Lena-chan! Don't you belong to someone?"  
"Um… I belong to Allen… Because he adopted me from my real dad so…"  
"WOW YOU HAVE A DAD AND MUM?!"  
"U-uh well… I-I don't know my mum cause my dad was a womanizer and after she had me ditched my with my dad who couldn't look after me cause he didn't think I'd attract women to a guy who is already a father so Allen looked after me… If that makes any sense…" Tim tilted his head a bit confused by his own words.  
Golem laughed. "So you were born by two people."  
"Yes! Weren't you?"  
"Nope! Me and Emi are successfully Koumi experiments!"  
"E-EXPERIMENTS?!"  
"Yeah… Like science experiments…"  
"Oh fuck really…" Tim placed his head to his forehead and sighed.  
"Um Timcamipy-"  
"Timcanpy… But Tim is fine…"  
"I like Timcampy!"  
"N… TimcaNpy… Canpy not Campy…"  
"Timcanpy?"  
"Yes." Tim smiled at Golem who grinned back.  
"Oh um! Yeah me and Emi are like real kids though… We have emotions! We love, we get angry, we get happy and sad and we cry and we bleed… We sleep and eat and piss… We are exactly like you but… Experiments."  
Tim looked up a little. "Hmm…"  
"So… Can we be friends?" He asked excitedly.  
Tim blinked a million times. "F-friends…?"  
"Yeah!"  
"U-uh… Sure!"  
Golem extended his hand for a shake. Tim dropped his from his forehead and shook Golems hand smiling till he noticed the taller boy freeze. Tim blinked a bit worried.  
"U-um…"  
"Y-your f-forehead…"  
Tim looked up and relived his bangs had gone to the side causing a small side fringe to form showing a golden cross Fleury. Tim's face lit up with embarrassment and disgust as he fixed his hair to cover the marking.  
"T-Tim-"  
Tim cut Golem off when he stood and ran off.  
"AH TIMCANPY WAIT!" Golem chased after Tim but ran into a taller male. He looked up and his eyes met with sliver ones before he noticed white hair and the red scar. "AH NO!" Golem screamed and ran off.  
Allen blinked rubbing his sleepy eyes and looked down at Tim who took shelter behind him. "Tim… What?"  
"H-he saw…"  
"Your forehead?"  
Tim nodded.  
Allen sighed and moved Tim's hair and kissed the cross Fleury. "It's a birthmark. Pretty weird one but it is still one."  
"It's disgusting and embarrassing."  
Allen smiled and pointed to his eye. "My scar isn't a birthmark. But I've learnt that I don't care what people say about me. It makes me, me. And that makes you, you. And besides you look better with your hair to the side like that."  
Tim sniffled and looked up at Allen then nodded. "O-ok… That reminds me… Where were you before?"  
Allen went bright red remembering last night's events and coughed awkwardly into his fist.  
"You were with Officer weren't you?" Tim grinned and Allen looked at his feet shifting. "Its fine~" Tim turned his head to the direction Golem had ran off to then looked back at Allen. "Hey Dad~ I'm gonna go find Lenalee an-"  
"Oh I was searching for you actual about that! Everyone is in the training room and they are waiting for you. So I was gonna drag you off to get food first then we can go to training ok?"  
Tim smiled and nodded. "Ok!" Tim grabbed Allen's hand and yanked him off down the stairs to the cafeteria.  
While Allen ordered his food he couldn't stop a blush from creeping its way on his cheeks. Tim wandered what he did in the kitchen to force a blush to happen, maybe it had something to do with Lavi? Tim shrugged it off and got his own food, half of what Allen got. The two ate laughing at each other since Allen won the eating race they had and Tim was calling him names. They talked about absolute nonsense as they headed towards the training room hand in hand. Tim had his arms out like a plane exaggerating things and Allen laughed at him because he looked silly with all the weird noises he was making.  
They reached the training room and Allen was greeted by Lavi almost instantly and the whitette blushed deeply and looked at Tim who fiddled with his hair pushing half of his fringe to the side and tried to push the other half back. Allen giggled at Tim's pouting face and Lavi looked at him and smiled. Allen pulled out his bobby pins that hid in his pocket and pinned his fringe back.  
"Ahh thank you dad! ~" Tim grinned.  
"See! Much better!" Allen ran his thumb over Tim's birthmark. "'Now go get training already 'kay?"  
"YES!" Tim ran off to find Lenalee.  
"His forehead?" Lavi stared.  
Allen looked at Lavi. "Birthmark… Don't say anything about it… He doesn't like it."  
"But it looks awesome!"  
"I know but…" Allen looked at Tim who ran like a plane to find Lenalee.  
Lavi smiled. "C'mon! Yuu-chan is waiting! ~" Lavi dragged Allen off causing him to laugh.

Tim left Allen to find Lenalee. Honestly a pretty girl like her shouldn't be hard to find! Tim sighed after a while and started walking and managed to trip over someone laying on the ground. Well no… Three someone's actually.  
The three under Tim groaned. "Heavy…" They whined.  
"I'm not heavy! ~" Tim whined standing.  
The tallest of all three stood and Tim instantly recognized as Lenalee.  
"TIM HI!"  
"LENALEE HI!" Tim giggled when Lenalee hugged him.  
When Lenalee fixed herself up the other two stood and Tim instantly recognized them as Emi and Golem.  
"Tim, this is Emi-" She pointed to the female. "And this is Golem." She pointed to the male.  
Tim nodded. "I know… I ran… No… They ran into me this morning…"  
"GOLEM RAN INTO YOU NOT ME!" Emi pouted.  
Tim snorted. "You almost hit me."  
"OH TIM! What's the go with Allen and Lavi? ~"  
"Dad and Officer?" Lenalee nodded. "Um… Well, Dad is still head over heels for Officer… I'm not sure about anything else… WHY WHATS HAPPENED WITH THEM!?" Tim sounded like a teenage girl gossiping about couples.  
"Emi found them cuddling in the training room!" Lenalee and Tim squealed. "AND ALLEN HAD LAVIS BANDANNA ON! That guy NEVER lets anyone wear it!"  
"OFFICER TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR DAD!" Tim squealed. "I wonder if they are dating yet~ MUST FIND OUT LATER~" Lenalee giggled.  
"Tell me what you find out!"  
"I WILL!"  
"Ok! Tim what is training today? ~"  
"Well I was thinking of like muscle building and agility but um… Mr. Vampire guy isn't here…?"  
"No Krory is feeling sick today so he had stayed at home… It's just me!"  
"OI DON'T FORGET US!" Emi chimed in.  
Tim sweat dropped. "B-but… I… Have to be a strict teacher and… Uh…"  
"Is it because I'm a female?!" Tim looked anywhere but her. "LENA-CHAN IS FEMALE!"  
"Is A female…?" Tim corrected. "And that's not it… How old are you…?"  
"10…" Emi mumbled.  
"You're too young… I couldn't bear it if I hurt a girl that young."  
"How'd you manage being in the Noah's then?"  
Tim flinched and looked at Golem. "Um… I…" Tim looked down then at Golem seriously cocking his gun up to his head. "I used a gun and killed people. I kept the Earl happy and listened to what he told me to do. Kill or be killed. The gang's motto." Tim looked at Lenalee. "Since you're facing Road and or Lulubell… Kill them." Tim choked back tears.  
Golem pushed the gun away from his head slowly and softly. "Hey Timcanpy! I'm 15 can you teach me as well?" Golem smiled when Tim looked up.  
Tim thought for a second. "U-um… But isn't that unfair on your sister?"  
"My sister has a name." Emi poked her tongue. "I don't care anymore guns are boring! I'm gonna watch muscles vs flab."  
"DAD IS NOT FLAB! Dad is plenty more muscle then Officer and Kanda!"  
"Oh really? ~" Emi and Golem said teasingly.  
Tim puffed a cheek.  
The siblings faced Allen who had a sword in his right hand and his left hand was in a fist. He took on Kanda and Lavi at the same time. He managed to knock Mugan away from Kanda and knock Lavi over and start pushing Kanda back and dodge Lavi's attacks when the red head stood.  
"WOW YOUR RIGHT!"  
"I TOLD YOU! DAD WAS THE SECOND IN COMMAND AFTER ALL! But don't under estimate the Marshmallow… He's stronger then Dad… Probably stronger then Master…"  
"Oh Tim! Allen said he trained with Cross, did you train with him too?"  
Tim looked sick. Half his face was practically blue. "Yes. Since I'm his child he was actually worse on me then he was on Dad… But with the Noah… His training got worse since I wasn't being trained with Earl it was with Jasdevi… Sometimes Earl would show me some stuff but only sometimes."  
Lenalee nodded.  
"WOW WAIT YOUR FATHER IS CROSS MARINE!?"  
"I didn't tell you that?" Golem shock his head. "Well yeah he is…"  
"Wow."  
Emi had skipped to sit and watch Allen, Lavi and Kanda in amusement and left Lenalee and Golem alone.  
"Um so… Should we start?" Tim looked at Lenalee who smiled and nodded.  
"Is Golem going to join us?"  
"I… Guess…" Tim sorta smiled then looked at Golem dropping his smile. "I'm a very strict trainer. And what I say goes. If you don't do what I say, I'll wake you up at midnight and kill you by morning."  
Golem goes wide eyed and he looks up at Lenalee.  
"Not literally kill you! Like training times A MILLION! And you can move at all in the morning yet he still makes you do training."  
"S-shit…"  
Tim grinned. "Alright then let's start training~"

By lunchtime Golem couldn't walk, little own get off the ground. Lenalee sat with Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Emi leaving Tim and Golem alone. Tim sat beside the raven haired boy.  
"Sorry…"  
Golem shook his head and smiled. "It's no big deal. But hey, you're wearing your fringe back…"  
Tim nodded and looked down.  
"It's not disgusting. Timcanpy, I like it. It matches your hair and looks awesome."  
Tim blinked going red and looked at Golem. "Y-you l-like it?"  
Golem nodded and smiled more.  
"D-did you want t-to get lunch w-with me?"  
"Are you asking me on a date? ~" Golem smirked teasingly.  
"There's no nice way out of this… I… Don't even know you so-so I wouldn't…"  
"So if you got to know me you would? ~" Golems smirk grew watching Tim's blush deepen. "But yeah… I would love some lunch right now."  
Tim stood and waiting for Golem.  
"Uh… But I can't walk…"  
This time Tim smirked as he helped Golem up. Tim put his arm around Golem and Golems arm around his shoulders and helped him out to the cafeteria. While walking Tim couldn't help but notice the disgusting words that people where whispering about.  
"First Officer Lavi with the leader of the Noah and now Golem with the kid. That's disgusting." Person A said to Person B.  
"Yeah. And look at the thing on his forehead. If that were me I'd rather die than be seen in public it's so hideous." Person B said back.  
Tim had stopped walking staring at his feet and Golem noticed how tight Tim's hand had become around his waist. He looked up and watched Tim unpin his fringe and let his fringe cover his birthmark.  
Golem looked at Person A and Person B. "I would rather date an ex-Noah then spoilt fucks like you two. And his birthmark isn't hideous. It's amazing. You're hideous. Look at that mole under your lip and that wart on your nose and the freckles! OMG THE FRECKLS! THE WROST THING TO POSSIBLE FUCKING HAVE!"  
Tim looked at Golem.  
"And if I did date Timcanpy here, and you insulted him, I'd kill you. And I'm so tempted to actually. Disgusting things like you shouldn't be alive. Why don't you go die then been seen in public with that hideous face of yours?!" Golem turned to Person A. "And hey, at least I can get someone you lonely bitch!"  
Person A and Person B stared at Golem with wide eyes as they processed what he just said. A crowd had formed around them. The crowd laughed at Person A and B simply proven Golems point further. The two girls ran off crying loudly and quiet ugly like too.  
Tim stared at Golem with his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. "Y-you…"  
Golem looked at Tim and smiled messing his hair before sliding the hand on Tim's head down to his chin. "You shouldn't be picked on like that. You're amazing. Birthmark and all. And dating you wouldn't be disgusting! Honestly it be a miracle." Golem looked as if he was leaning closer to Tim as if going to kiss him.  
_Oh god! Is he going to kiss me!?_

* * *

Oh just so you know... I WAS not making fun of freckles! I absolutely love freckles :3


	8. Chapter 8

Geez... I've made millions of mistakes. I cant promise no mistakes in this chapter ;-; But yeah... Enjoy!^.^ And itd be nice for reviews on how you guys think the story is going or any improvements I can make!^.^  
**BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** you seem to be the only one reviewing XD Except that one review from **FabulousRose **... Not that I mind I like your reviews they make me grin like an idiot :3 Thanks for reviewing and liking my story though X3  
Im trying to keep this story Allen and Lavi but Tim and Golem have snuck in so hope ya dont mind^.^

* * *

Allen watched Tim and Golem leave. Smiling he stood. "Hey, I'm just gonna go check up on Tim and get some lunch. Anyone wanna come?"  
Kanda che'd and looked away.  
Lenalee smiled. "Nah thank you. I'm just gonna wait here with Kanda since Emi is sleeping."  
Allen nodded and looked at Lavi and smiled. "What about you?"  
Lavi jumped up. "Sure! Let's go!"  
Allen laughed a bit and started walking off with Lavi following. On their way to the cafeteria, they saw two women run past crying. Allen sweat dropped wondering what happened but then didn't care. Lavi watched and slowly but stealthy snuck his hand into Allen's and held it.  
"Wonder what happened to them… Their total bitches so I'm surprised they are actually running away from something crying." Lavi sighed. "Maybe Koumi built another robot…"  
Allen laughed. "Does it matter?"  
"Nope! But it's surprising!"  
Allen rolled his eyes smiling and held Lavi's hand. "Hey isn't that… Tim?"  
"And Golem?"  
"Who?"  
"Ash… It's like Kandos child but not…"  
"Right…" Allen trailed watching the two boys. "WOW WAIT IS HE GONNA KISS TIMCANPY?!"  
"Quiet possible… He's gay." Lavi smirked.  
"TIM ISNT!" Allen panicked and ran past them, grabbing Tim's hand in the process and started pulling him away as he ran.  
Lavi blinked as he was pulled with and watched Golems expression as Tim was pulled away from him. Lavi frowned and pulled Allen to a stop once they went around a corner. "ALLEN THAT WAS MEAN!"  
Allen turned to Lavi crossing his arms.  
"Dad… I w-was… Just getting lunch with him… And some chicks where saying… Shit about me and you and h-he… Stuck up for me…" Tim was looking down.  
Allen looked at Tim and his expression softened. "But Tim… He was going to kiss you."  
"I know. I was going to stop him." Tim lied.  
Allen sighed. "Well fine. Go back and tell him."  
Tim nodded and wondered off.

Tim watched Golem lean closer and closer. He could feel his own heart beat increasing quickly. He was about to lean forward, despite the fact that he wasn't gay, until Allen pulled him away. He panicked slightly and noticed it was Allen.  
After he talked with Allen he wondered off back to Golem. He was going to tell him about his sexuality and hope they can still be friends. He found the raven haired boy sitting on a bench that the police station had in its halls. Tim swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and walked till he stood in front of Golem.  
"U-um…" Golem looked up at Tim and stood quickly ignoring the dizzy spell he got.  
"TIMCANPY!"  
"Hi… Um…" Tim meet Golems eyes. "I… Want to be friends with you still… But… I'm not gay…" He said slowly.

Allen followed Lavi to the cafeteria. Lavi holding his hand looking at him.  
"Allen~ Are you alright? ~"  
"Huh?" Allen blinked looking up. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking…"  
"About me? ~"  
"Sorta yeah…"  
"Whatchu thinking 'bout? ~"  
Allen rolled his eyes. "Golem and Tim and you and me. Not that there's anything going on between us. I think?" Allen tilted his head.  
Lavi thought for a second. "Well did you want there to be something between us? ~"  
Allen went red and looked away.  
Lavi smirked. "I'm waiting for an answer."  
Allen mumbled something that Lavi didn't hear.  
"Pardon~"  
"I said…" Allen mumbled again.  
Lavi snickered. "Allen-chan~ I can't hear you~"  
"I said yes baka rabbit!" Allen glared at Lavi with a dark blush tainting his cheeks.  
"So you would like to date me? ~"

Tim watched Golem run off. He stared at the spot where he disappeared from and sat on the bench and wiped stray tears from his eyes.  
"I should get back to training… Lenalee should get a lot stronger… And maybe it can distract me."  
Tim stood and walked back to the training room and found Lenalee and got her back into training.

Golem had disappeared around like, ten corners up a flight of stairs, before he had started walking back up to his room he shared with Emi.  
He started thinking aloud. "He isn't gay… Maybe because he hangs around Allen he acts like it… Man I'm such an idiot." Golem sniffed and wiped his eyes roughly.  
He got to his room and slammed the door shut unaware his sleeping sister on her bed. Emi jumped awake and threw a pillow at Golem.  
"YOU SCARED ME!"  
"O-oh s-sorry…"  
"Golem… You've been crying?"  
Golem looked away.  
"Your eyes are bruised and wet."  
"I'm peachy. Like, peachier then a fucking peach."  
"Golem come here…" Emi sat up and held her arms out and watched her older brother collapse into them and start bawling his eyes out.  
"Timcanpy isn't gay! I…"  
"You like him?"  
Golem nodded. "A-and I w-went to kiss h-him bef-fore… H-he was pulled away by A-Allen a-and… I-I e-even stuck u-up for him…."  
Emi rubbed circles on Golems back as he talked through his sobs and hiccups.  
Golem calmed down to just sniffling and sat beside Emi on the bed. He rubbed his eyes harshly again.  
"Stop doing that… It's like you're trying to rub your eyes out. It looks painful…"  
Golem dropped his hands and continued looking at his lap. "He came back… And said h-he wasn't g-gay."  
"Golem… If you like Timcanpy so much then… Make him gay for you~"  
Golem coughed a bit and got a drink for his dry throat. "How… How do I do that…?"  
"Even though his got the whole thing with the Noah coming up… He needs a break from training with Lena-chan and Krory right?"  
Golem looked at Emi and finished his water.  
"Ask him if he'd like to accompany you, as friends, to the movies and dinner or a day at the mall… Take him on a break and then have him sleep up here so he sleeps on an actual bed for once!"  
Golem nodded. "But… What if he refuses? And where will you sleep?"  
"I'll spend the night with Lena-chan! She won't mind me sharing the bed with her. And if he says no… Try finding something else to do with him."  
"What if… What if it doesn't work?"  
Emi smiled. "Golem. It's you. Remember that day Lena-chan took us to the mall? One of the guys started talking to me and you butted in and went to drag me away from him but stopped since he was staring at you? And he suddenly said, "I think I'm gay." After he was saying that he was completely straight and was looking for a girlfriend?"  
Golem nodded. "But Emi…"  
"And the shop keeper at the clothes store saw you wearing tight jeans and that sexy jacket! He broke up with his girlfriend and started to hit on you! You can make anyone gay!"  
"He knows I like him though and I ran away from him."  
"JUST DO IT! I'll even help you!"

Allen sat in the cafeteria waiting for Lavi to get back with their food. He stared at his lap bright red when Lavi had returned.  
"Ehh~ I think I got everything…" Lavi smiled nervously sweat dropping.  
Allen looked up and smiled. "Thanks. Though I could have gone to get food myself…"  
Lavi grinned putting the food in front of Allen and sat beside him with his own food and started eating.  
Allen ate his food then a random thought crossed his mind. "Now of all times, I think… Police men are like stalkers."  
Lavi chocked on his food and wiped his mouth. "W-WHAT?!"  
"I mean think about it…" Allen faced Lavi with one foot on either side of the bench chair they are on. "They know practically everything about everyone… And if they don't and they make them a suspect for something like… Stealing! You bring 'em in and question 'em! Asking them "Where were you at so-so pm on this night"."  
Lavi blinked then laughed.  
"IT'S TRUE! Police men are stalkers!" Allen pouted. "My first time ever coming in a suspect, I was questioned about what I was doing this certain night at a certain time and where I was doing it and who I was with! They knew my name and everything! Which is strange because my name wasn't always Allen…"  
Lavi smiled and messed Allen's hair. "If you think about it that way then yeah… We are stalkers."  
"SEE!" Allen said taking Lavi's hand to remove it from his hair.  
"Allen staph being sah cute!" Lavi said with a big kitty looking face that made Allen laugh.  
"Learn to speak properly!"  
"Nuu!"  
Allen giggled and pulled Lavi's cheek and Lavi laughed and lunged forward tackling Allen into a hug.

Tim had just finished training with Lenalee for the day and noticed she had gotten a lot stronger.  
"Hey Lenalee!" Tim said running to catch up with the Chinese women.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you been training yourself?"  
"Mhm! Kandos been helping me a bit with it if that's ok…"  
"Nah its fine! Just means I can start moving on with other things to teach over the next week!"  
"There's more?!" Lenalee whined and Tim grinned nodding.  
"Yup!" Tim yawned. "Hey don't forget to get sleep as well ok? Sleep and food is important when training with me. ESPECIALLY PROTEIN SO EAT MEAT YOU TWIG!"  
Lenalee and Tim laughed.  
They talked all the way to the stairs where Lenalee goes up and Tim goes straight. They said goodbye and went separate ways. Tim walked back to his cell to find clothes to wear after a shower. When he arrived he almost fell over the railing at what he saw sitting on his bed.

Golem ran down the stairs two at a time after he made his plan with Emi. Operation "Turn Timcanpy gay" is under way! Golem giggled at the title they gave it 'cause it rhymed and he loves rhymes. He ran to the training room and looked in the oversized mirror to see Tim was still training with Lenalee. Golem smiled and ran back up three flights of stairs, almost tripping a million times, and to Tim and Allen's cell. When he got there he looked around then dropped onto one of the beds looking around.  
"These cells aren't even cosy. How can anyone manage to sleep in a place like this? Its dark and dusty and the beds aren't even comfy!" Golem shook his head and sighed and waited.  
Tim walked into his cell causing Golem to stand. "Y-you…!"  
"I have a name, Timcanpy." Golem huffed. "But I wanna ask you, would you like to go to the movies or something with me sometime?"  
Tim stepped back a bit. "I-I'm not…"  
"I know you're not! I mean as in friends! To get you to relax and stuff since you've been training with Lenalee lots I thought you'd like to spend the day with a friend, that isn't a girl or Allen, and relax! It's fine if you say no…"  
Tim went silent for a while thinking to himself. This made Golem uneasy.  
"I-I'm not g-going to do a-anything… L-like try and ki-iss you… I won't."  
Tim ignored what Golem had said then looked up at him and smiled. "Sure! I'd like that."  
Golem mentally fist pumped. _Strike! Oh god. I sound like Lavi._ Golem felt sick but smiled. "Great! How about tomorrow? Emi said that she will stay in Lenalee's room so if you'd want to sleep on an actual bed and not these things…" He said looking at the bed in the cell then back at Tim. "There's a free bed in mine and Emis room."  
"I'll think about it kay?" Golem nodded and Tim smiled. "But for now I'm going to shower so um… Bye?"  
Golem laughed. "Ok!" He skipped out of the room and turned to see Tim run down the hall in the opposite direction. "Ahh!" Golem let out a loud sigh letting a bright red blush onto his face. "It's so hard to keep a blush down! I have to tell Emi!" Golem broke into sprint as he ran to his room for his sister.

Emi was over joyed when she heard what Golem was telling her.  
"GOLEM IF YOU DO THIS RIGHT YOU CAN GET HIM!" She squealed. "Where is Tim now?!"  
"He said he was gonna shower! He said he will think about staying in your bed!"  
Golem and Emi had squealed together not noticing someone walk into their room.  
"Geez they sound like a bunch of lovesick girls."  
They turned to face Lavi who entered with Allen walking behind him.  
Lavi laughed at what Allen said and bounced over to the two. "So what's squealing bout? I wanna know!"  
"Sorry! NO OLD MEN!" Emi giggled.  
"BUT! ALLEN-CHAN ISNT OLD HES 16 TELL HIM!"  
"AND THAT PROVES MY STALKER POINT! I NEVER TOLD YOU MY AGE!"  
Lavi laughed at Allen then looked back at Golem and Emi.  
"And besides… I'm not really big on gossiping." Allen looked away.  
Lavi pouted.  
"Maybe later Lavi." Golem said. "Now what do you want?"  
"Oh… I had something to show Allen then we heard you squealing and I wanted to know what bout!"  
Golem rolled his eyes laughing. "Typical."  
"I'm going now bye-bye!" Lavi waved grinning and pulled Allen off shutting the door behind him.  
"Golem! Ima be back! I'm gonna go see Lena-chan!"  
"Ok!"  
Emi left with Golem watching. She hopped down the stairs and ran into an unsuspecting Tim.  
"OH TIMCANPY I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU!"  
Tim jumped and looked at Emi. "If it's for your brother… I don't know where he is."  
"No it's not for him! I just wanted to talk."  
"Right… Um ok…"  
"Why have you not used our names?"  
Tim blinked. "I… Actually don't know…"  
"We have names and we'd like them to be used please!"  
"Ok ok! Emi…?"  
"You pronounced it wrong… Like eemee not Imi…"  
"Oh right sorry…" Tim rubbed at the back of his neck then smiled.  
Emi smiled back. "Golem told me you two are going out tomorrow!"  
"A-as friends!"  
She giggled at this. "Yeah yeah as friends I know! I was just gonna say… It would be easy for you to stay at our room tonight and go with him tomorrow!"  
"Um but…"  
"But? ~"  
"I've never really spent the night with anyone other than dad in the room… And when I have nightmares I wake up and crawl into dad's bed and cuddle him and even if it's not dad I'll crawl into Golems bed and cuddle him to sleep… And I wake up at midnight randomly sometimes and go and do some training and… I don't wanna be a nuisance…"  
Emi giggled and laughed. "It'll be fine Timcanpy! I crawl into Golems bed when I have nightmares and randomly wake up in the middle of the night to pee so its fine has used to it!"  
Tim looked at Emi and shrugged. "I-I guess… It can't hurt."  
"OK! THIS WAY IT IS!" Emi pulled Tim up the stairs and Tim closed his eyes only to open them when they stopped. "Alright this is our room." Emi opened the door loudly and marched inside. "GOLEM GUESS WHO IS HERE!"  
"IF IT'S LAVI TELL HIM HES TO IMPATIENT AND IS AN IDIOT AND SHALL NEVER KNOW!"  
"WRONG! IT'S NOT LAVI!"  
"IF ITS KANDA TELL HIM IM BUSY TOMORROW!"  
"WRONG AGAIN!"  
"IF IT'S LENALEE… I ACTUALLY HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO LENALEE!"  
"GEEZ GOLEM YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Emi walked into the room the two siblings shared. "Is it that hard to tell the guest is Timcanpy?"  
Golem jumped hearing Emi so close then froze. "W-wait… T-Timcanpy?"  
Tim appeared behind Emi just quick enough to see a faint blush on Golems cheeks before he hid it. "Well… Yeah."  
"TIMCANPY SAID THAT HE WILL SPEND THE NIGHT SO HAVE FUN! ~" Emi giggled and ran off leaving Tim and Golem alone to awkward silence.  
Emi ran into Lenalee's room. "Hey Lena-chan! I'm staying here the night! Golem has Timcanpy over and they are gonna on a "date" tomorrow!"


	9. Chapter 9

WHEW! This chapter is a long one! Um in this chapter... Is Tim and Golems "date" next chapter will be Allen and Lavi and the chapter after will be about the Noah and then after that will be introducing Neah! But err heres chapter!^.^ Enjoy and review please? :3  
Speaking of reviews... **Kei-Kat **you gave me an idea for a plot twist thanks! XD

* * *

Tim laid in Golems bed, since Golem said he'd take the girly bed for him, and stared at the roof. He had another nightmare again and he was too terrified to move. He had woken 2 minutes ago but only now had he started to cry.  
Golem woke up almost instantly to Tim's crying. "T-Timcanpy?!" He jumped out of Emis bed and clumsily walked to his bed and crawled into it.  
Tim wiped his eyes when he felt the bed shift and move. He felt warmth on his side as Golem laid beside him. Tim rolled onto his side and somewhat threw his arms around Golem. "I-I had a n-nightmare…"  
Golem rubbed circles on Tim's back. "About…?"  
"The… The Noah found out our plan… They came earlier than expected and… and… They killed dad and you and Kanda and… None of us was strong enough to do anything about it and… Office killed himself and I was left alone…"  
Golem hugged Tim tighter and hummed softly. "That'll never happen. First off, Kanda or I can't die, secondly I doubt your dad would be able to die that easy."  
Tim sniffled and looked up at Golem. "W-why can't you die?"  
"I'm an experiment remember." Golem smiled down at Tim. "And Kanda can't die until he finds someone."  
Tim nodded silently and laid his head down on Golems chest hiccupping. He had stopped crying and dried his eyes looking at Golem.  
"S-sorry and thanks…"  
Golem just smiled back.  
Tim laid his head back down onto Golems chest and closed his eyes. He listened to the fast beating of Golems heart and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Golem made sure Tim was asleep before letting out a breath of air that he had been holding in and blushed brightly. "Ahh shit. I'm stuck… This kid is fucking strong…" Golem had moved a little slightly to try and get out but Tim's grip tightened and he moved closer again. Golem sighed and gave in putting his arms back around Tim. "Oh well~ I can get used to it." Golem smiled and gently kissed Tim's forehead laying his head on Tim's and closing his eyes for some sleep.

Allen woke up in his cell bed. Obviously he was to shy about sharing the bed with Lavi now that they are a thing. Allen sat up rubbing his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up, cracking several parts of his back in pain and relief and started walking towards the door when a familiar bunch of red popped into Allen's line of sight.  
"Lavi… What do you want~" Allen whined.  
"Aww~ Cant Allen-chan be nice and loving in the morning to his boyfriend?~" Lavi pouted then smirked when Allen went red.  
Allen sighed and walked over to Lavi and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning Lavi." Allen smiled and walked past Lavi and down the stairs with the latter following.  
"HEY ALLEN! I talked to Koumi while you slept before and he said you can either share my room or get your own! Instead of sleeping in a cell."  
Allen looked at Lavi. "If I did share your room what about Tim?..." Allen put his finger to his chin and started tapping. "I'll think about it. I have to talk to Tim. If he says he wants a room then we will get our own room."  
Lavi nodded smiling slinging his arm around Allen's shoulders then pulled him to a stop.  
"Lavi…?"  
"Mmm?~" Lavi turned Allen's head towards himself then softly brushed his lips against Allen's smiling.

Tim woke up before Golem. He woke up without any pain which surprised him, mainly because he didn't realize how comfortable he was in Golems arms till he moved. Golem shifted and whined when Tim sat up causing Tim to snicker.  
"Morning~" Tim hummed.  
"Mhmm… Morning Timcanpy…" Golem mumbled rolling onto his back.  
Tim went to climb over Golem to get off the bed but was stopped by him and pulled down. Tim's eyes widened when their lips connected. He went bright red and flew off Golem and onto the floor.  
Golem smirked and looked down at Tim. "Are you ok there?"  
"I-I-I n-nee-d to-to g-get-get some-th-thing fr-from my-my-my ro-om…!" Tim stuttered badly and ran off out of the room and down the stairs leaving Golem to smile and laugh.  
"How cute~" Golem said happily getting up. "Can't wait till his mine~"

Tim ran down another flight of stairs and took deep calming breaths as he walked down the hall. He stopped when he noticed Allen and Lavi then he whistled.  
"GET A ROOM LOVERBIRDS!~" Tim grinned when he saw Allen flush brightly and Lavi grin while laughing.  
"Actually~ we were just talking about that!" Lavi smiled.  
"Oh dear god." Tim felt sick. "You start dating like a day or two ago-"  
"Just yesterday." Allen interrupted.  
"WOW SO YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!"  
Allen nodded and Lavi grinned.  
"WOAH! Kiss~"  
Lavi shrugged and leaned in and kissed Allen and sneakily but loudly Tim took a photo.  
"AHH SHIT SOUND WAS ON!" Tim ran off.  
Allen stared at Lavi bright red and confused.  
Lavi just shrugged. "I was thinking, we have breakfast, wake Yuu-chan up, train a bit and head out for lunch with Lena-lady and Yuu-chan!"  
Allen smiled and continued walking. "Sounds fun!"

Tim returned to Golems room after a shower and getting dressed. Tim's hair made it look like he had to cute little horns, he had on a dark gold shirt that poofed at the sleeves, a black vest - with golden wing design on the back - that sat perfectly on the shirt making them look like one, short light gold almost brown shorts with dark gold linen, black tights that folded up just below his knees showing the same dark gold as his shirt and boots that stopped just below his pants.  
Golem opened up the door and stared Tim up and down holding in a blush. Tim in turn stared Golem up and down. Golem had his hair platted at the back - since it was long enough to do that - with a gold head band, he had a very light almost white pink short sleeved shirt on with pink stripes and white frills on the bottom of the shirt, black short shorts with white linen the pockets and the bottoms of the pants, a grayish brown long jumper that went down just past his knees and the sleeves stopped just passed his elbows, a red scarf that was more width then length and went down to the middle of his chest, black boots that went just passed his knees and to top it off, a long necklace with a pink heart that was tilted onto its side and stopped at his belly button.  
"You make a sexier female then any I've seen." Tim accidently blurted. He went wide eyed and blushed badly. "I-I ME-MEAN HI-HI!"  
Golem laughed. "Emi picked this out for me. Kanda will kill me if he sees me wearing this so we should go now!" Golem exclaimed happily grabbing Tim's hand and pulling him off.  
Tim smiled keeping up with Golem.  
"So~ I've been thinking on where to take you!" Golem said once they got outside. He started walking backwards with his hands behind his head grinning at Tim.  
Tim stuck his hands in his pocket and looked at Golem smiling. "Oh really? And where would that be?"  
"Well I was thinking we do guy things! Like the arcade, get some pizza and… Wow."  
"W-what?"  
"1. You are absolutely sexy! And 2. I don't know what guys do…"  
Tim blushed and covered his face with his hand. "Guys do things like... Uh... Eat, sleep and other manly things. Unless they take a girl out but in this case neither of us a girls..."  
"Have you taken a girl out?"  
"Well... Yeah. Then killed her..." Tim looked away.  
"Well, Timcanpy won't kill me!" Golem grinned. "Ok, what would two guys do? If you had a boyfriend where'd you take him?" Tim looked at Golem.  
"U-um... Pro-probably somewhere fun like an amusement park or-or the beach... B-but we-we aren't date-dating so... An arcade s-sounds fun!" Tim smiled dropping his hand from his face.  
"How about~ we go to the beach then go for pizza for lunch then chill at the arcade?"  
"Firstly, we don't have swimming clothes and secondly, why pizza?"  
"C'mon! Who doesn't like pizza?" Tim shrugged.  
"I eat everything."  
Golem smiled at Tim who smiled back. "S-so... We have to go get some swimmers and stuff right?"  
"Are my eyes and ears deceiving me or did you just stutter and blush?~" Tim giggled then nodded. "Yeah we have to."  
Golem sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to remain cool. "No your eyes and ears are deceiving you."  
Tim and Golem walked back to the Black Order in silence. Not the uncomfortable one, this silence was comfortable.  
Tim looked up at the sun then back down rubbing his eyes. "Mm... Should borrow dad's glasses..."  
Golem looked at Tim and slimed. "Sun too much for you?~"  
"Yeah..." Tim nodded and glanced at the older male.  
Golem rolled his eyes and looked at the tall looming building in front of the two. "We are back~" Golem ran inside pulling Tim by the hand.  
When they got to the third floor they separated, Golem went up to his room and Tim went down the hall to his cell. After a while they were both outside again walking down the road. Tim had on aviator glasses this time.  
"What's with the glasses?" Golem laughed trying not to.  
"They're cool." Tim poked his tongue at Golem and crossed his arms. "Plus dads had them since Mana was still alive so they are special to him. Though he lets me borrow them time-to-time..."  
"Mana? I've heard that name..."  
"Mm... Neahs older brother..."  
"I've heard of Neah too!"  
"Walker?"  
"Yeah! I don't remember where though... It's starting to bug me!" Golem said knitting his eyebrows.  
Tim giggled and pushed at Golems eyebrows, pushing them up. "Don't make such faces man, so uncool of you. Think of it when we get back."  
Golem looked up to see Tim smiling at him. "O-ok..." He smiled back.  
"So where's the beach?" Tim took his hand back and looked around. "Oh! Its right there haha! Knew that..." Golem rolled his eyes and laughed.  
"Sure ya did."  
Tim poked his tongue and bounced down to the sand with Golem following. Tim changed into black board shorts and a white shirt and Golem changed into white board shorts and shirtless.  
Golem poked Tim from behind. "Why do you have a shirt on?"  
"Unlike most people... I'm insecure about my chest and belly."  
"But... Timcanpy~" Golem whined.  
"No."  
"Please?" Golem gave Tim his best puppy dog eyes.  
Tim stared at Golem for a minute, unable to argue back, he pulled his shirt off revealing nicely toned abs. Golem eyed Tim before he gave in and a massive blush took over his face. Tim noticed and blushed himself throwing his shirt on. Golem stopped Tim and they had a fight over Tim's shirt. Somehow Golem ended up inside Tim's shirt with him.  
"See Timcanpy, this is why you shouldn't wear shirts." Golem smirked.  
"GET OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Tim squealed in embarrassment.  
Golem lifted Tim's shirt off the both of them and smiled.  
Tim sighed and put his shirt into his bag. "You win."  
"Yay!"  
Tim smiled and followed Golem to a shady spot and laid their towels down.  
"Hey, do you want some ice cream?" Tim asked out of the blue.  
"Yes please!"  
"I'll be back."  
Tim smiled and walked off to a nearby ice cream stall. While in the about ten girls surrounded Tim leaving him dumbfounded.  
Tim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "As much as I would love to talk to you girls, I'm out with a friend who won't be happy if I ditch him."  
"Introduce us to him then~" one of the girls replied.  
"Haha no. See, his my first friend and his gay. Shoo shoo."  
"Aww~ that's so cute!" The girl squealed.  
A red tick appeared on Tim's forehead. "I used to be in a gang and I killed people. Get lost or I'll kill you's." Tim said bit too harshly then he intended. "I just wanna enjoy my day out with Golem."  
Some of the girls disappeared with their phone out, stupid, and some stayed around Tim.  
"I don't believe you." One said seriously.  
"Ugh!" Tim growled in frustration and pulled the girls hair and ended up with a handful of her hair, she shrieked in pain and Tim pulled out his gun from somewhere inside his pants and cocked it towards her. "Leave now."  
Golem ran over to Tim with Allen and Lavi.  
"God dammit Tim!" Allen sighed.  
"OFFICER THIS GUY IS THREATENING ME AND SAYING HE WAS IN A GANG!" The girl who had her hair ripped out cried onto Lavi.  
"Woah women get off him." Allen moved the girl.  
Lavi chuckled at Allen's reaction. "Tim, give me your gun." Lavi extended his hand. "It honestly shouldn't leave the Black Order from now on."  
"I NEED SOMETHING!" Tim pouted handing his gun over.  
Allen knocked him on the head. "Tim you're a strong fighter with your hands."  
"Wait... What's going on...?" The girl asked confused.  
Golem turned to the girl. "Timcanpy and Allen here used to be part of the Noah gang, right keeping on? Yes the Noah gang, most powerful gang ever, yeah ok, now they work with the police."  
Tim scoffed at the girl. "I still stick to my word. Annoy me again-"  
Golem smacked the back of Tim's head. "Timcanpy. Don't threaten people."  
"Bad Tim." Allen messed Tim's hair.  
Lavi shooed the girl away and snaked his arm around Allen's waist.  
Tim looked at Golem apologetically. "They wanted me to spend time with them and I told them I was here with you and they wanted me to introduce them to you even though you're g-gay..." Tim stuttered the word out.  
Golem smiled then shook his head. "Let's just get some ice cream and go."  
Tim nodded and went off to buy the ice cream.  
"So you know Tim isn't gay yet you're taking him on a "date"?" Lavi asked.  
"Yup. I dressed up in clothes Emi picked out for me and he said I make a sexier female then any his seen and he stuttered around me and it's adorable!" Golem held back a squeal. Me and Emi planned this out and if it works, Timcanpy will be mine by the end of the day. Operation "Make Timcanpy gay" is underway!" Golem giggled.  
Allen smiled and messed Golems hair. "Focus on things Tim likes to do and slowly when his not suspecting get closer to him and do cute things with him like hold his hand or clean his face after ice cream. He's a messy eater it will end up on his nose."  
Golem laughed. "Thanks. You're surprisingly calm about this... Even though when I first saw you I ran away from you..."  
Allen shrugged. "In my opinion, Tim's a self-proclaimed heterosexual who is secretly gay and just needs to realise it and come out. And you don't seem that bad." Allen smiled at Golem who smiled back.  
"Aww Allen-chan is being cute again!~"  
"SHUT UP!" Allen blushed madly and stomped off.  
Lavi laughed. "God luck kid." He smiled at Golem and followed Allen calling his name cutely.  
Golem looked at Tim who returned holding two ice creams. "Aw where'd dad and officer go?"  
"Lavi said Allen was being cute again so Allen went all red and marched off. And thanks!" Golem said while taking one of the ice creams.  
"Oh... I didn't know what flavour you liked so I got you the same as mine..."  
"Nah its fine! I like this flavour too!"  
Tim smiled widely. "Really?! Not many people do..." "Ah I love it!" Golem grinned licking the ice cream.  
Tim looked at Golem smiling then away blushing.  
They sat on their towels eating and talking about everything and anything before deciding it was too hot and they wanted to swim. Tim raced Golem to the water tripping over the sand. Golem had attempted to catch Tim but ended up with Tim clinging to his arm and holding his hand.  
"Aw!~" Golem squealed walking into the water.  
Tim looked up at golem and giggled. "Did you seriously just squeal?"  
Golem blushed and nodded. "Yeah..."  
Tim giggled some more and tackled Golem into the water.  
Golem flipped and flailed around before realizing he could stand. "Oh…"  
Tim laughed at him falling onto his ass. "Oh my god!"  
"SH-SHUT UP!" Golem pouted red.  
"Sorry sorry!" Tim wiped his eyes and stood up.  
Tim and Golem swam around a bit talking about sharks and what would they do if suddenly a shark appeared. They both panicked and swam out of the water and sat on the beach.  
"Um… How about a sand castle?!" Golem suggested.  
Tim looked up at Golem then nodded. "Ok!"  
Golem started by digging a circle around a patch of sand and called it a "moat". Tim called him "ridiculous", they both laughed. After Golem finished the moat Tim kindly asked a little boy to borrow his bucket and if he wanted to help build "THE BEST SAND CASTLE EVER!" As Tim put it. He eagerly agreed and gave Tim the bucket and he filled it with sand. After Tim, Golem and the kid made the basic shape of an epic sand castle, the kid ran around looking for pretty sea shells leaving Golem and Tim to carve designs into the castle and make doors and windows.  
"I think this castle is amazing!" Tim said proudly and Golem laughed at him.  
"It's definitely the best sand castle ever."  
Tim looked at Golem and smiled.  
"And that was nice of you."  
"Huh?" Tim tilted his head to the side a bit.  
"You asked a lonely kid if he wanted to build a sand castle with us. He looks really happy."  
Tim smiled more brightly this time.  
When the kid came back he put the bucket of shells beside Tim happily. "I found some!"  
Tim giggled. "Look they're all so pretty!" He picked up some shells. "Oh, we never asked your name?"  
"Timothy." The kid, Timothy smiled.  
"We almost have identical names! I'm Timcanpy!"  
"WOAH ANOTHER TIM!"  
Tim and Timothy giggled.  
"And they guy I'm with is Golem." Tim pointed to Golem.  
"Oh. My. God. Timcanpy. That's the first time you said my name."  
Tim looked up at Golem and smiled. "To you anyway."  
Golem blushed and covered his face.  
Tim laughed and looked back at Timothy.  
Timothy has a blue mullet-like haircut, short hair at the front and sides and long hair at the back that looked like it been put in two pony/pig tails, brown eyes, a large stripped bandanna covering his forehead and a blue chocker around his neck.  
"Hey Timothy, do you have family?"  
"Nope. I'm an orphan! Well… I was but I was adopted by Tsukikami!"  
Tim smiled and looked at the sand castle. "It's finished."  
"AH PHOTO! I WANT A PHOTO!" Golem ran over to Tim's side and pulled Timothy in front of them and held up his phone, making sure the sand castle could be seen, then snapping two pictures. The first was them smiling proudly and the second was all three of them almost looked like they had been pushed against the screen and pulling funny faces.  
"I wanna show Tsukikami the castle!"  
"Ah wait Timothy!"  
Timothy stopped and turned. "Yeah Timcanpy?"  
"We have to go right now actually… We made plans for lunch and we should get going…"  
"Oh… Ok! Well… I don't know if I'll see you again but…" Timothy ran over and tackled Golem and Tim in a hug. "BYE-BYE THANK YOU!" Timothy got up and ran off.  
Tim laughed and stood as well helping Golem up.  
"That was amazing!" Golem laughed.  
"We should shower and change…"  
Golem nodded and they headed back to their bags to go shower and change back into their previous clothes.  
"I heard about this new pizza place that opened up in the mall somewhere that way-" Golem pointed. "-So we can catch a taxi there."  
Tim looked at Golem. "Ok."  
Golem hailed a taxi and held the door open for Tim then got in beside him and told the driver where they are going. When the taxi driver started driving, Tim pulled his phone out having a message.  
"Who's that?"  
"Um…" Tim looked at the name then bit the inside of his lip putting his phone away. "No one."  
"Liar." Golem huffed crossing his arms.  
"It's just… It was just Allen..." Tim lied looking out the window.  
"Hm~ then why don't you respond to him? ~"  
Tim shrugged. "Cause I'm out with you. Isn't it rude to do stuff like that...?"  
Golem shrugged. "I guess... But phone calls are allowed to be answered. That's not rude."  
As if on cue Tim's phone rang.  
"Answer it!~"  
Tim looked at Golem and hesitantly answered his phone.  
"TOOK YOUR TIME!" The girl on the other end yelled.  
Golem shot Tim a look.  
"Yeah well, I'm out with a friend and decided I didn't wanna talk to you."  
"Why?~ Cause we're watching you~" She sang.  
"If you touch him I'll kill you."  
"Aww c'mon Tim! We're best friends aren't we?!"  
Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "This is different."  
"The self-proclaimed heterosexual is realising he's gay!"  
Tim hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He had a red tick on his forehead and a blush along his cheeks.  
"Who was that?"  
Tim shrugged. "Somebody I know."  
"Is she part of the Noah?"  
Tim nodded. "Road."  
"Oh..."  
The rest of the trip was silent. When the taxi pulled over at the mall Tim paid half the fair and Golem paid the other half and they got out. Tim looked at Golem while walking beside him and sighed looking at the ground. He didn't notice Golem slowly grab his hand. Either he did notice and didn't care or didn't notice. Golem looked at the pizza shop they planned to go and pulled Tim towards it.  
"Here I found it."  
Tim blinked and looked up smiling. Tim looked at their hands and frowned. Golem noticed Tim's frown and went to let go but was stopped by Tim entwining their fingers. Golem went red and looked away causing Tim to chuckle.  
Once they ordered their pizza, they sat at a table indoors still holding hands. Tim put his chin onto the table and closed his eyes. Golem used his free hand to make a plat in Tim's hair grinning.  
"My hair..."  
"I know but... Plats look cute in your hair~"  
Tim giggled and rubbed his thumb on Golems hand. "After this the arcade right?"  
"Yeah. We are in luck cause there's an arcade in the mall so we don't have to walk far."  
Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Golem and smiled. "Awesome."  
Golem smiled back just as the pizza arrived. The boys ate the pizza and garlic bread laughing about something they said and decided to rest in the pizza place.  
"Your sister said what to you?" Tim said with a huge smile.  
"She's been reading this comic lately and I was in red clothes and she said to me "You're red. Just like my feelings for you." I turned to her and said, "Your shitty pickup lines don't work on me! However if it's a pick up line, how about I just pick up you at 8.""  
Tim laughed again. "That's the shittiest pick up line ever! Speaking of shitty pickup lines... My love for is like diarrhoea, it won't stop flowing."  
Golem paused the burst out laughing. "What the fuck!"  
"I know right! I heard someone say it! Needless to say, he got laid that night." Golem laughed some more and Tim laughed with.  
"Hm what about... A cute pickup line hey?"  
"Um..."  
"I GOT ONE! I must be a snow flake cause I've fallen for you~"  
Tim blushed brightly and covered his face. "Or... Do you have a band aid?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I scrapped my knee falling for you."  
Golem giggled red. "It's not my fault I'm in love. You're the one who tripped me."  
"If your here, who's running heaven?"  
"Baby, you must be a broom, because me swept me off my feet."  
"I'm no Fred Flinstone but I can make your bedrock." Golem paused and laughed Tim smirked victoriously.  
"Timcanpy, something is wrong with my phone."  
"Oh shit what?" Tim moved to beside Golem to see his phone.  
"It just... Doesn't have your number in it."  
Tim giggled and playfully punched Golems arm. "You don't need my number but here." Tim wrote it down and gave it to Golem. "There's one thing I want to change about you."  
"Aw that's mean~" Golem whined. "But what?"  
"Your last name."  
Golem laughed and stood pulling Tim.  
Tim smiled and walked with Golem towards the arcade. "It's a good thing I have my library card. I'm totally checking you out."  
"That would of been amazing if you said that this morning." Tim giggled and looked at the different games.  
Golem rolled his eyes smiling. "Hey there's that game!"  
"There's that game?" Tim laughed and looked where Golem was pointing. "AWW HELL NO!" "C'MON!" Golem pulled Tim towards a horror game.  
The game was like a box with two doors on the side that opened and closed. It was dark on the inside but it had lights around a small box on the side of the seats showing that there are 3D glasses inside them. Golem and Tim picked the glasses up and put them on. It was a two played game which was good. The game started nicely then all of a sudden there was jump scares and scary shit happening. Every time someone breathed in the game, it'd be down Tim's neck, and the surround sound wasn't helping, the chair vibrated and these monsters looked like they were coming out of the game! Tim screamed several times and ended up crawling onto Golems lap getting them both killed. Golem smiled holding Tim's shaking figure close as he stood and walked out of the game. Tim stayed holding onto Golem, his face pressed into the raven's chest and his arms around his torso.  
After a minute Tim calmed down and let go of Golem.  
"Sorry Timcanpy..." Golem looked down.  
"A-Ah its ok... I should be apologising... Clinging onto you like that..."  
Golem smiled. "It's fine! How bout a shooting game or whack-a-mole? Or strength tester!"  
Tim looked at Golem and smiled. "Let's see how strong you are."  
Golem walked over to the strength tester, put his money in and picked up the mallet thing. He pulled it backwards and smashed it down. Tim watched the thing go up then fall.  
He grinned. "Almost there!~"  
"Fine! Show me how it's done." Golem handed the mallet to Tim who took it like he weighed nothing.  
Golem put more money in and watched Tim spin the mallet before pulling it back and striking it down. The thing went all the way up and almost broke the bell. Golem and a bunch of other people stared in amazement.  
Tim shrugged. "If I tried I actually woulda broken the bell. Dad woulda broke the whole thing..." Tim sweat dropped.  
"Amazing!" Golem grinned.  
"How bout the dance thing?" Golem pointed and Tim followed him over.  
"Eh why not..." Tim smiled as Golem paid for it.  
The song started out slowly down one arrow a second then it got faster and faster till Golem and Tim where practically flying over the 4 arrows and 4 shapes that suddenly came into the game. Tim laughed and looked at Golem who was grinning like an idiot watching the screen. Tim smiled. When the game was finished, Tim offered to go get some drinks from the nearest fast food place. Golem nodded and watched Tim walk off before running to a skill tester with the teddies and all. Golem looked around till he saw a golden snitch looking thing with a cross fleury on its face, just like Tim's, it had a long tail that curled at the end and looked fluffy, it had four little leg looking things on the bottom and two horns. Golem went for that and managed to get it. He grinned picking it up and noticed how small it was. It reminded him of Tim somehow.  
Tim returned sometime later and gave Golem the coke he wanted and noticed he was holding something behind his back. "Whatcha got there?"  
"Oh right!" Golem pulled the plush out from behind him and held it out to the golden hairs boy.  
Tim went red taking the teddy and looked up at Golem. "Thanks! It's adorable!"  
Golem just grinned back at him. Tim and Golem spent the rest of the day laughing and testing out other games in the arcade before walking around the mall and look at some clothing and games. Before either could process what was happening, Tim had tripped onto Golem knocking then both onto the floor.  
Golem looked up at Tim.  
"S-sorry."  
Golem grinned again and leaned upwards slowly giving Tim time to move if he wanted too. Tim didn't think before he did, he leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Golem's eyes widened before he smiled and closed his eyes and let Tim's lips just sit there unmoving. He didn't want to start deepening the kiss, or start moving his lips since Tim had no experience kissing he didn't wanna scare him off with doing something different, however he did take a photo of their kiss.  
After a minute Tim pulled away bright red and stood up quickly. "U-umm..."  
"It's getting late and the mall is closing soon so how abouts we get going?"  
Tim nodded and looked down. "O-ok…"  
Tim and Golem walked out of the mall and hailed a taxi in silence. On their way back to the Black Order Tim's head fell onto Golems shoulder and he closed his eyes. Golem looked at Tim and smiled putting his arm around his waist. When the taxi came to a stop Golem shook Tim awake.  
"Timcanpy~ Come on out we're back~"  
Tim groaned. "Mmm… I'm up…"  
Golem smiled and hopped outta the taxi and walked around to the boot.  
Tim sat up stretching and making cute noises.  
"So, Tim."  
Tim flinched looking up at the driver.  
"Tell me about Allen now."  
"T-Tyki?!"  
The man named Tyki turned around.  
"Fuck you scared me!" Tim took a breath. "Dad… Is… Faking a relationship. He's trying to get closer to the officers so when he leaves he can… Hurt them."  
"What about you?"  
"Um… Golem isn't really an officer but he is like a messenger of some sort to an officer works with him and stuff like, me with Dad."  
Tyki stared at Tim till Golem opened the door.  
Tim quickly said bye and got out and watched the taxi go off. "I have to find dad!" Tim ran inside and started running around to find Allen. He found Allen with Lavi sitting in the open area of the training room. "DADDD!" Tim tackled the unsuspecting whitette. "YOU AND OFFICER CANT GO OUT IN PUBLIC TOGETHER!"  
Allen blinked staring at Tim wide eyed. "W-What?! W-Why?"  
"THEY ARE WATCHING US!"  
Lavi looked at Tim as Golem walked in. "Who's watching you?"  
"The Noah! Road messaged me saying that she was watching us and since I didn't respond to the text so she called me I said I didn't wanna talk to her and she said "why cause we're watching you" and on the ride home TYKI WAS THE DRIVER!"  
"TYKI?!" Allen sat up knocking Tim off his lap.  
"Ow! But YES TYKI MIKK! He asked about you and Officer then me and Golem and IM SCARED DAD! HE MIGHT HURT US!"  
"Not us… Just Lavi and Golem…" Allen sweat dropped and pulled Tim into a hug. "What'd you tell him?"  
"That… You're faking the relationship… and that Golem isn't an actual officer… He will tell the Earl and if I said that you're actually dating him then they will come earlier."  
Allen smiled and ran his fingers through Tim's hair. "Starting tomorrow, I'll start looking for Neah."  
Tim sniffled. "But… We have to go back when you find Neah."  
Golem stepped into the conversation. "No one's going back to the Noah."  
Tim looked up at Golem and smiled a bit.  
"Tim~ I'll find Neah before the Earl does. So go be happy."  
Tim looked at Allen, pouted then stood. "Fine… Night!"  
"Night." Lavi and Allen said at the same time and watched Tim run off with Golem.  
Tim and Golem stopped outside of Tim's and Allen's cell.  
"Today was amazing!" Tim grinned.  
"I know~ Hey Tim…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."


End file.
